


The Siren of Beacon Hills

by ENC95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, No Alpha Pack, Set after 3A, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toni Del Mauro a life long resident of Beacon Hills is bitten by Ethan her normal life as a human was over going from a nobody to a gorgeous something a something that is finally noticed. Like Lydia the bite does change her but into a werewolf. As a Siren Toni finds she can hum a tune and control people there actions. A new creature has entered the power struggle of Beacon Hills and nothing will be the same. Set after 3A I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work published here I've published on FanFiction.net as NC95. I love to here from viewers so please comment! :)

I wasn't stupid nor could I be called stupid there were other things you could call me naive but not so naive to be in the woods without pepper spray. Not that I worried about being attacked I was invisible. Not really invisible people could see me if they wanted to, most just didn't. Thankfully I liked it that way that meant I could read my book in peace mostly I read in porch swing at my house. But, today the noise mother talking in her self important voice about a up incoming beauty pageant my sister was in was just to much. I needed to get away from it all.

Gina, my sister was a freshman in high school already had a crewed of people following her, I was a senior and know simply as Gina Del Mauro older sister. I hated that now not only was she the prettiest girl at home but at school too. It wasn't my fault that I was born a diabetic. That I had to check my blood sugar three times a day, that my meds caused me to be overweight. It was only eleven pounds but I was short, 5 feet and two inches unlike Gina who was taller then me by five inches. She played basket ball I had zero hand eye coronation and should never touch a ball. Or wear tight clothing or a skirt that went above my knee. Also I couldn't wear the tank tops because my arm fat would show. 

Still what I lacked in beauty I made up for in smarts, Gina could barely do her per-algebra but I would help her she said my brain the most beautiful in the house. I could speak four languages and three in three like right now I was reading the Devin Comedy in Italian. I dream of being archeologist digging up the past fascinated me form the time I was very young. Gina wanted to be a artist, she was very talented and sweet. Most people would think of her as snob because everyone told how pretty she looks. They would be wrong she was the most caring and compassionate person I knew. 

“Hello?” A male voice that sound like the smoothest velvet. I look up to see a man he is handsome too, like George Clouney both of them could be handsome no matter the age. “You know its not safe to out here alone.” He said sitting next to me.

“Trust me no one would kill me,” I say closing my book.

“Why?”

Rolling my eyes I smile at him “I'm not pretty enough to kill.”

That makes him chuckle “I'm Peter.”

“Toni,” I shake his hand it feels warmer like he has the beginnings of a fever.

He looks at my book “Do always read your books in Italian?”

I blush “No, my grandmother sent to me for my birthday.”

“You must be pretty smart.”

“If I were smart I wouldn't be talking to strange man in middle of the woods were people seem to die or go missing, or run naked though.”

“Sarcastic and smart.” He smile at me not like someone who is impressed but like a someone who has found what they had been looking for.

“I should go,” I say “My moms probably looking for me.”

Peter stands “I don't think so. She still talking with your sister about how she should do her hair both of them thinking your read on the porch”

My reaction a surprise to both of us I laugh. “So, your going to kill me while my mom and sister debate hair spray.”

He smile a sicking smile “No.”

“I can't outrun you can I?”

“No.” He said his tone is calm.

“I have pepper spray but that won't help either would did?”

His smile widens “No that would piss me off.”

“What are you are you going to do to me?”

Peter' eyes change from a light hazel color to a cold electric blues “I'm going to help you.”

“How?” I don't get the full word out because he hits me harder then I've ever been hit in my life.  
_-_-_

The first thing I notice when I wake-up is that I'm not alone at first I thought the groans were my own. They sounded painful like I felt but slowly the world becomes clear again. I was on a bed I the groans belonged to a boy who was cross the room on a couch. Looking around I don't see Peter if that is his name, I tip-toe over to the boy.

“Aiden?” He asked as I touch him.  
“Whose Aiden?” Gently I move his arm. I recognize this boy, he goes to my school along with his twin brother. 

“Aiden,” He said again his voice small.

“No,” My voice shakes. “My name's Toni.”

“Ethan.” He said moving slowly.

“Do you know were we are?” 

“Derek's loft,” He said his voice clearer.

I don't know any Derek's “That men the one who took me did he take you too?”

He nods feeling his ribs wincing at a certain spot “How bad is it?”

“Its...” Its bad a small cut that already look infected. The veins are turning black making his side look at a spiders web. “We need to get out of here.” I stand up a little to quickly my head rushes. 

“What's wrong?” Ethan asked me through his labored breath.

“I'm a diabetic I just stood up to quickly my blood sugar must be low.” slowly I stand up “I'll be fine.” 

“Your lying,” He said as I help him stand. His full wight falls on me making my knees buckle. He lands on top of me “Sorry.” 

“Its”

“Don't say its going to be alright.” Peter said from a door way.

I feel my heart pounding against my chest “What do you want with us.”

He smile that sickening smile walking over to Ethan and I “I want a new games piece.” I stand Ethan could barely stand if he wanted to do anything else to him he would have go though me.

Ethan growls at Peter “She not a game piece.”

“Oh but I choose her so well. See her tying to protect you when she doesn't even you.” Peter try's to touch my face I slap his hand away well I try to a least. He catches it “That's not nice. I knew you would fight that will be good for what I have planned.” Pulling my arm to his mouth I feel his hot breath across my smooth olive-toned skin I see his teeth are sharper more animal then human.

“Stop it,” Ethan said in deep voice that was so like a animal.

A breath of relief escape my lips “I'm not going to bit you that wouldn't work.” Peter pulls my hand toward Ethan's mouth. “Bite her.”

“No.” We both say.

“Fine you can both die,” He said as causally as I would've said I'm going to order pizza. His hands or claws since rake across my thigh sending waves of pain across my whole body.

Before the darkness swallows me again I hear Ethan “Toni I'm sorry.” 

“What was I suppose to do just let her die?” Ethan said he sounded better but also very angry. 

“We have to kill him.” Another male voice said.

“You'd kill him?” Ethan or maybe it was Aiden he sounded more like sarcastic not that I really talked to either of them.

“I killed him once didn't I?”

_-_-_

I found my voice again “Who?”

“Toni?” My mothers voice floods my ears. “Oh my beautiful baby.” Beautiful? She hasn't called me beautiful since I was twelve. 

“Mom?” I open my eye its my Mom leaning over me tears in her eyes.

“Yeah its me baby.” Baby? She never called baby unless she was referring to the baby-fat I still had on my cheeks.

“Mom were am I?” 

“Your in the hospital.” Her hand wrap around my hand.

The doctor comes in “Ms. Del-Mauro I need to examine her daughter.”

“Right,” Mom nods walking out of the door.

“How long have I been here?”

The doctor looking into my eyes “You and another boy were found on the preserve three day ago. He was fine just a small cut. You however, where almost dead this black blood was everywhere but your a fighter you pulled though stopped bleeding last night.”

I sit up “Three days.”

“Yes,” He said giving me a shot. “I have other patients but a nurse will be in hear soon to give you a full check.

“Okay.” 

“Your mother is piece of work.” A nurse said coming.

I laugh “I know.”

Her smile is forced I can that “How are you feeling? Can you stand?”

“I think so.” I stand up looking up at the woman. Melissa that's her name she taller then me most people are.

Looking at my hand it looks smaller my arm is smaller too “Are you alright?”

I hear the question but I can't help but to look down past my chest I see my flat stomach. “This might sound vain but how do I look?”

Melissa smiles “You look you did before but now your different.”

“Different?” Slowly I make my way to the bathroom the mirror shows me that I am the same only better. That's what mom would say I was the me she had always wanted the me I could be if I wasn't sick. I was still short, still had the same brown eyes that looked like honey. But my face the baby fat was gone my heart-shaped face was framed by my black hair that was so soft. When seventy-two hours ago it was course and didn't shimmer like was now.

I recognize the face its me “Come on Toni.”

She pulls me back to the hospital room “I look...”

“You look different and you might feel different.”

She wants to say more but mom walks in carrying the smell of coffee. I was different but I could tell I wanted that coffee. “Is that.”

Mom puts in my hands “Decaff.”  
I put on the table “Really, I almost died I can't was real coffee.”

“Doctors orders on caffeine till your back on your meds.” She said in her business tone that always seemed to be associated with me.

Rolling my eyes “When can get out here?”

Melissa speaks this time “They want to watch you over night but I'd guess tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

“Wonderful,” Mom said as her phone rang. “Its your sister.” 

I nod this felt normal “Tell her I said hi."

“What's the big deal with your sister?” Melissa asked before she could stop herself.

Sitting back on my bed I smile “Let me guess she been talking of that phone non-stop for the last three days.”

“Yeah.”

This was always hard for most people to get “My sister, is really into beauty pageants they enter local pageants. It just so happens that this weekend is there is pageant in San Francisco. They've been planning for a month even got a hotel.”

“So, let me get this straight you almost died and have been in coma but now your Mother and sister are still going to a beauty contest.”

“It sound like it.” I say turning on the TV.

“That's cold,” Melissa said.

I shrug “I did pageants when I was little too.”

“Why'd you stop?”

That was a good question that had a bad answer “Mom pulled me out when I was nine she said it was because I was a diabetic and my meds cause me to gain wight. Baby fat is only cute on children ages 5-8, I was ten.”

“Did she tell you that to your face?” Melissa is shocked.

“Yeah, if she did then who would and then people would laugh at me for thinking I was more beautiful then I really was. Did the police find my book?”  
“What book?”

“My copy of the Devin Comedy it was printed in Italian.” Since I was okay Mom would go home to help Gina pack they would come get me tomorrow then drive to San Fran.

“You can read in Italian?” 

“Yes, I can read in three languages English of course, French, and Italian. Also I 'm learning Spanish at school.”

“Sorry no book was found at the crime scene.”

“The woods?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” That means it most be at the other crime scene the one Ethan did tell them about ergo I should keep my mouth shut.


	2. Transformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly my thoughts went back to Derek, his face, his eyes, how they both seemed so sad till he smiled. Then it was as different as night and day he was just for a second different. I shake my head humming a little tune that my Dad would hum to me when I was little. All the while I thought of seeing him again press on my mind would I see him again.

True enough I was cleared to the leave the hospital the next morning, which, worked out fine for everyone. Mom gave me my meds the dosage was change, I helped pack all of pageant stuff and they were gone before noon. So, I had a whole weekend to myself, that's how I liked it. I was use to being alone, Mom thought I would stay home do a weeks worth of homework veg out on the couch. She was mostly right with one exception I was going to ride my bike, I had a car but mom took the keys, into town and try to fine Derek's loft. Since I already checked the area of the pensive where I last saw my book. Yes, I know in the horror movie the smart person that goes back for the book or papers dies but it was my only copy on the Devin Comedy and I hadn't finished it yet.

My first stop is all the apartment buildings but they all other people or a doorman. Peter didn't seem stupid cold hearted yeah but not stupid he would've taken us to someplace abandoned or shady. I could ask Ethan but I was sure that he didn't want to talk to me and what did I have t say to him.

Its the forth building that I stop at, the minute I see it I know that this is it. I don't know how I know I just do. I chain my bike to the streetlamp that looks like its given up all hope of illuminating the night. The lift is slow giving my stomach time to fill with butterfly's. I was almost killed here and now I was back it wasn't just about my book I was drawn to this place. 

The lift stop I exit walking into the loft, no one is here not Ethan or Peter. My blood is gone someone was here. They cleaned the blood, I could faintly smell bleach and amoina.

“Come on Toni,” I say to myself “Just fine your book and get the hell out.”

“This book,” A voice asked coming down a set of spiral stairs.

I should be scared but I'm not I know that voice “Yes.” The voice belongs to a man in his twenty's, he hot too, with jet black hair and just a little bit of peach fuzz on his face along with a pair of hazel eyes that look sad, and in his perfect hand is my book.

He hands my the book “You shouldn't be here.”

“I know I just wanted my book back.”

I think he's trying to smile “You came back here for a book?”

“Don't you live here?”

“Touche,” He said.

“I'm Antoinette.” I hold out my hand.“You can call me Toni most people do.”

“Derek,” He said shaking my hand. “Okay, Toni would like me to escort you out?”

Right I should leave but really don't want to in fact I would like to stay here with Derek “Sure.” The lift is still slow in fact I think it got slower because I swear I can smell a scent that I can only describe as Derek. Its smells good like the pines in winter or leaves in the fall with a sharp smell that makes my smile.

“This is me,” I say quickly undoing the lock.

Derek looks around scanning the area for something “Do you want a ride I have car.”

“Thanks,” I say “But the last time I was alone with someone as handsome as a Greek god I ended up in coma.”

“Greek God?”

My cheeks flush “I said that out loud didn't I?”

This time I get a real smile that makes Derek's face light up “Yeah you did.”

“I'm sorry.” Just put on your helmet and leave as fast as you can.

“That's okay the last time I was alone with someone gorgeous like you I ended up getting my ass kicked.”

My first though is who would kick his ass then my brain catches what he said first “Gorgeous?”

“Yeah.”

“Don't worry I won't be kicking your ass,” Which is glorious. “And I won't be gorgeous for much longer.” I tell him peddling down the road.

I get back home in record time not out of breath or overly tired a little pissed because at my house I find three motorcycles, two black and one green. And, a blue jeep, I know these cars they all belong to people at my school. 

Opening the door I ask “Which one you knows how to pick a lock?”

Stiles, the sheriffs son's, points to Aiden. “Ethan.”

“That's Aiden,” I say taking off my helmet. “So, what the hell are you doing in my house?”

“We came to check on you.” Scott McCall said coming down the stairs.

“Well, I'm alive, a little pissed but other wise okay so leave.” 

Ethan sign “We can't.”

“Oh I'm pretty sure your legs work I've seen at Lacrosse practice.”

They all laugh short laugh that almost always follow with bad news. Ethan looks from to his brother “We need to talk about that night.” 

“Fine,” I didn't want to talk about it tell the sheriff that it was all haze just got me out of making a statement. Truthfully I remember every detail right up the part where Peter slashed me.

“So, what now.” Stiles asked.

“I'm going to get some ice cream please continue to make your selves at home.” 

“You don't have ice cream,” Aiden call from the living room.

I return with a pint of Ben&Jerry's “Where was that?” Ethan asked.

“In the brussel sprout bag.” I say opening the container. The smell of ice cream real ice cream not that sugar less stuff my mom buys.

“So, Peter.” Ethan said ruining my ice cream.

“What about him.”

“He...”

“Almost killed me and you.” I say feeling the change in the room like some mental light switch was thrown.

“He wanted me to bite you do you know why?”

“He's crazy.” I say “ Crazy people do crazy things.” 

“Toni look at me,” Aiden said.

I look at he looks the same “What Lydia Mar-” Slowly he changes his check bones move making room for large Canine teeth. His eye change to not the blueish color they should be but bloody shade of red.

“We're werewolves and your one of us.” He said his voice deeper but I can't look away my heart is pounding I think it could trying to escape.

“Aiden stop it,” Ethan said his own eyes red. Looking down I see his hands there gone each nail ends in a sharp claw. 

“That's...That's impossible.” I close my eyes start to hyperventilate, this wasn't possible I wasn't a werewolf. 

“Toni?” Ethan puts his hand in my tumbling one. “Look.”

“No, none of this is real.”

Aiden speaks next in a normal voice “This is real open your eyes.” I don't want to but I do “See.” Aiden said his face normal a perfect copy of Ethan's face only his eyes are red.

“You bite me.” I say as the command from Peter replayed in my head. “He's a werewolf to isn't he?”

Scott nods “And, his nephew Derek.”

“And Isaac Lahey.” Stiles said “Yeah, its a mess around here.”

I chuckle “So, what are you?”

He smiles “Abominable Snow man.”

“Your not funny.” I look at my hand the beautiful skin the round nails. “So, the reason I look different is because you bite me.”

Ethan nods “The heals you of all human illness.

Taking a deep breath I have to ask “Why?”

“I didn't want you to die your...You had nothing to do with this.”

My brain catches the word “Had.”

“Your kinda of...” Ethan's voice lower.

“Look we never thought we'd have this repository a least not this soon.” Aiden said it so Ethan must have been thinking it.

“Responsibility?”

“Red eyes mean Alpha's,” Stiles interjects.

“Alpha's?”

“Yeah, if your bit by an alpha and live your part of that pack.”

“Thank you Stiles,” Aiden said in a angry tone.

Scott said “But, not till the next full moon if you really are a werewolf.”

I'm almost afraid to ask “What else is there?”

“A lot,” They all say.”

That's it I reached my limit of crazy “Okay thank you for telling me.” I walk over to the door “If get the sudden urge to kill or maim a virgin I'll call you, now please get out.”

_-_-_

I stay around the house for the rest of the day reading my book the damn thing had gotten me in so must trouble I had to finish it. Then I ordered take-out after checking my blood sugar. If Ethan was right I wasn't diabetic anymore but I just wasn't ready to admit anything yet. Not till the next full moon that was two weeks away, I felt like I had been given a death sentience. Now I was waiting for the call form Mom telling me about the trip how the first rounds of the pageant went. 

The call comes at ten they should be at the hotel just getting back I answer the phone “House of endless partying Twisted Toni speaking.”

“A party yeah right.” Gina said. 

she sound exhausted“Hey sis how was it?”

I hear her sigh “I hate this.”

“I hated it too.” Its true I never envied the pageant life that Gina had perfection my baggy clothes to tight dress she had to wear.

“She making wear a corset to sleep.” 

“That could child abuse but a judge would never go for it.” 

I hear her eyes roll “Why do I this again.”

“Because,” I look in my bedroom mirror “Your the pretty one.”

“I rather be in a coma.”

“Is that Toni?”Moms voice sound tired too but her tone is riddled with happiness. Gina must have done well, she always did. “Let me talk to her.”

“Hi Mom.” I say sitting on my bed.

“How was your day, Sweetheart.”

“Blissfully dull,” I lie.

Her sigh justifies my lying “That's great. Did you take your meds?”

“Yes, Mom. And I check my blood sugar and had grilled chicken salad for dinner.”

“How did I have such a good child like you?”

“Pure luck,” I say.

She laughed “Okay don't stay up to late and lock the doors.”

“I already locked them,” That was true I didn't want more visitor today or tomorrow or ever.

“Goodnight,” She said then hands the phone to Gina.

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

I sigh “Wait till she goes to sleep then loosen the corset. Wake-up first go straight to the shower she'll never know.” 

“How are you so smart?”  
“What I lack in beauty I make-up for in brain power.”

“I think you and are pretty just the way they are.” She said making me smile “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Ethan said it was part of being a werewolf being model pretty without having to do anything at all. My hair was black part of the Italian genes I got from my Dad but before it was course all straw. Now it soft like velvet and smooth as silk not the frizzed mess it was. Brushing it would be easy now something that should make me happy I complained about before. Now I missed it brushing my hair was something Gina and I would do. I would comb her curly, chocolatey brown hair, then she would disentangle my black mass of hair brushing it smooth.

How would she take it my transformation the doctors said I would gain back my wight lost in the coma. That once I was back on my meds I should be normal again in a mouth or so. That wasn't going to happen now Mom would be worried then she would be so happy, I could already see my own pageants life coming at me like train. No, I would put my foot down on that. Plus I had no talent other than being my know it all self. 

Slowly my thoughts went back to Derek, his face, his eyes, how they both seemed so sad till he smiled. Then it was as different as night and day he was just for a second different. I shake my head humming a little tune that my Dad would hum to me when I was little. All the while I thought of seeing him again press on my mind would I see him again. Before they finally left they told me to stay away form Derek and Peter, I could tell the first would be a problem, however, they didn't have to worry about the latter. I would content to never see Peter again.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We walk together and people are staring, because your different, I remind myself. Gina smiles as people wave to her. I leave her at her locker were her friends are waiting, walking to my locker in the senior block. When I notice that people aren't waving or saying hi but they are looking at me. It makes my skin crawl like maybe I have million little bugs on me.

“You'll be fine.” Gina said as I sit in the car.

“They're going to stare,” I wine like I was the younger one here.

My sister could win affords for being most optimistic “Because your a hottie now yeah enjoy it.”

“Your right I am hot.”

Her face drops and she whips out her phone “Please say that first part again so I can have proof.”

I smile “Your right.”

“Okay lets go.”

We walk together and people are staring because your different I remind myself. Gina smile as people wave to her. I leave her at her locker were her friends are waiting, walking to my locker in the senior block. When I notice is that people aren't waving or saying hi but they are looking at me. It makes my skin crawl like maybe I have million little bugs on me.

Making to my locker all I want is get my book, go to class, and not see any animals on my way. Is that to much to ask. It must be because as I take my physics book and binder a boy starts talking to me.

He lean against the locker “Sip-up.”

“Hi,” I say around him.

“Are you new I saw you with Gina Del Mauro are like a cousin or something?” He asked following me.

“No, Asher.”   
“You know me,” He said blushing.

I roll my eyes “I'm Toni Del Mauro, Gina's big sister and we have the same English class.”

His eyes widen and his jaw drops “Your Fat Toni!” At the name Fat Toni the entire senior hall stops and looks at me then the whispers turn into full blown conversations. I run to my class I'm the first one in there not even the teacher is here but than again with all the murder that happens around here I'm surprised they even found a teacher. My teacher Mr. Kyle is stumped at my sudden change I sit in my normal seat but still he asked.

“Are you new you kinda familiar but I have to ask.” 

“Mr. Kyle its me Toni Del Mauro.”

He's surprised to I see him turn his head to mouth the words Fat Toni. The class snickers this man couldn't hide anything “Oh, well you look good Miss. Del Mauro.”

I really hope he dies soon it use to make me mad that people called me Fat Toni its a name I've had since the seventh grade so I guess I was use to it but still felt like cut to my soul when ever I heard it said out loud. He looks at me again trying fit all together I was dressed like myself only my jeans were baggy and my sweater was looser then it should be. Gina loaned my one of her tank tops so my bra wouldn't show, my hated of Peter Hale was now growing like a cancer. 

“Mr. Kyle the bell just rang.” I say hoping to get this day will go by fast wit my luck I was in for a long day. 

“Right,” He walk in daze to the bored writing our assessment.

Someone tap the back of my shoulder, I turn its Asher he hands me a note. I take it read his words “Sorry about what I said its just you look so different like last week you were a ugly duckling and now your a swan.”

The words enrage me but also make just a small part of me smile I know that it shouldn't that I could go back to being me. But, that's not going to happen I feel just as well today as I did the first day I came home. My blood sugar I hadn't checked it in since yesterday morning. I was healthier then I had been in a long time that should make me happy but knowing the reason it scared me that I could be a werewolf. The full moon would come at the end of the month. Mom and Gina would be gone at the Winter Wonderland Pageant so that was two people I didn't have to worry about.

“Go away,” I told the twins as they sit with me at lunch. Usually I would sit alone Gina would site with me but freshman and sophomores ate at different times. So, I would just read listening to my iPod.

“We have to talk,” Aiden said as Alison, Danny, Issac, Lydia, Scott and Stiles, sit with me. 

“About what?” 

“You know what,” Scott said.

“We just want to help you,” Alison said her smile fake enough for me to not believe her.

“Are you a bad liar because your a werewolf or because your You?”

Stiles chokes on his water, Isaac smiles the rest just look at me like I was blind Danny explains “Alison isn't a werewolf she's a werewolf hunter.”

I laughed “So, you a werewolf hunter has dated two werewolves.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said “Its complicated.”

“You said we had to talk about what?” 

“The full moon.”

My heart beat speeds up “What about it I go crazy rip out the throat of a virgin.”

Stiles gulps cause me to giggle “Its not funny.” He said leaving the table causing Scott to go after him.

“That's two do I get rid of the rest of you.”

Lydia rolls her eyes taking her tray “You should listen to them.” 

“Just know that if you do kill someone I'll be forced to take action.” Alison's threat lost on me. I really can't take her serious she looks a kitten threatening wolf dressed in ruffles and pastels. 

“She might not look it but she'll kill you are threat,” Isaac said following Alison.

Danny looks at me “They want to help.” He smiles at Ethan then joins the rest of the group.

“And then there where two,” I smile.

“Your scared,” Ethan said lean in close to me. “I get that.”

“Really?”

Aiden speaks this time “We were scared our first month too but I tried to play it off like I wasn't scared out of my mind.”

I breath in my voice shaking “What if I do kill someone will she really kill me would I feel remorse.” Peter didn't I had met him that once but I knew he felt nothing when he tried to kill me that first time.

Ethan takes my hand I hadn't noticed it was shaking was my whole body shaking too “Your not Peter and I won't let you kill anyone.”

“Thanks.” I say looking at them. 

The bell rings “Whats your next glass?” Ethan asked knowing he would walk me to my class.

“P.E.,” I say looking at my books. “So, you're all a pack?”

Aiden grins but its Ethan who answers “Yeah, we are all of us. Humans, werewolves, and Banshees.”

“Banshees?”

“Lydia,” They say together.

Aiden explains “The bite will change you but what you become is a reflection of who you.”

“So I could be a werewolf,” I say a smile spreading across my face.

“Whats with the smile?”

A giggle leaves my lips “I'm not a wolf.”

“What are you then?” Ethan asked.

_-_-_

“How was school?” Mom asked us the minute we walked into the house. 

“Fine,” I say going up the stairs to my room. 

Mom wants to ask more question but I just don't want to explain how awkward today was. She wouldn't understand how I felt like I was on display, how the whispers about me made me feel more like an outcast.

What am I? The question lingers with me all day stupid werewolves making me think about who I was. If I could be an animal what would I be, nothing to big or to flashy a fish something normal like a goldfish or a bird a robin maybe.

Gina knocks on my door “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” I say sitting up on my bed.

She sits on my bed her golden curls bouncing “What happen to you Moon?”

I sigh “I don't really know Sun.”

“Your not going to be the way you were before are you?”

“No,” Most people would be happy about it but I don't how to feel like my whole world flipped over. 

“Are you still sick?”

“No, I don't think so, Sun.”

Gina's nickname is Sun and mine is Moon from the story Sun, Moon, and Talia. Sun and Moon were the children of Talia the Italian sleeping beauty, twins as opposite the day and night. We stare at each other, we have the same cheek bones, the same heart shaped face, our eyes are the same shape, mine are brown hers are blue. Our hair is the same now soft and fine but colored different. My black hair is straight while Gina has golden hair that curled.

“So,” She smiles “Guess what the hot topic of school is?”

I groan “I hate school.”

Gina laughs at my new disgust for the institution “That's you and your transformation is all anyone is talking about.”

“I feel like a piece of meat on display.”

“Now you know how I feel.” Gina said looking at the ceiling Mom didn't know this but I had painted the ceiling with glow in the dark paint so I could see constellations.

“Does it ever get better?”

“No, you just learn to live with the stares and ignore the whispers.”

“I hate school do you think Mom let me home school?

She shakes her head “No she loves this new you.”

Rolling my eyes “And, when she figures out that I won't go back to the way I was?”

“She'll be on cloud nine.” 

“You know its funny how her cloud nine is the seventh circle of my hell.” The universes hates me first I was a geek then I learned to t live with it now thanks to werewolf I was a hot topic.


	4. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a hard person to find.” Derek said interrupting my thoughts if it was anyone else I would tell them to go away. Only it was Derek I had been thinking about how he was one person who didn't try to help me be a werewolf. No, he was fine just helping me be me.   
> “I'm not hiding,” I say looking at the cold, clear water. He sits on the cold contrite facing the road. I take in the Derek entire the same leather jacket, v-neck shirt, and jeans. “How are you not cold?”  
> “Its a werewolf thing.” He said smiling at my sweater and coat.  
> “Sorry, I guess I must a bad werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, happy that people are enjoying my writing!

T-minus one week till my full moon I was getting nervous when my nerve's were getting raw. That was another thing I loved being alone I felt like I could think nothing made me happier then a nice quiet place to just think. My new place was the bridge were I was right now looking at the river move along to other place. I was sitting length wise my back against a steel support beam. Having a view of both the road and the river.

I don't know why I was so drawn to water lately river were in the summer you could swim but also the local pool it was inside and heated. Mom loved my new passion for swimming, it wasn't new I had always loved the feeling of weightless that came with being in water. Still it would help keep me fit that's what Mom said when I announced two weeks ago that I wanted to get swimming in the local pool. Also, I had been to the doctor and he told Mom that I wasn't diabetic anymore. He said it was all the years of mediation and the antibodies from the animal attack but really he had no idea either.

“You are a hard person to find.” Derek said interrupting my thoughts if it was anyone else I would tell them to go away. Only it was Derek I had been thinking about how he was one person who didn't try to help me be a werewolf. No, he was fine just helping me be me.

“I'm not hiding,” I say looking at the cold, clear water. He sits on the cold contrite facing the road. I take in the Derek entire the same leather jacket, v-neck shirt, and jeans. “How are you not cold?”

“Its a werewolf thing.” He said smiling at my sweater and coat.

“Sorry, I guess I must a bad werewolf.” 

“Your not a werewolf.” Maybe that's why we were friends we both wanted for me to not be a werewolf. 

“You don't know that.” I say then whisper “None us know that for sure.”

He puts a warm hand on my show warming my foot “You would show some sign of it by now.”

“I'm a major hottie, and in humanly graceful.” I say quoting Aiden. 

Showing a rare smile he nods “Well, there are lot of beautiful and graceful creature out there.” 

“My Mom wants to take me shopping,” I say in a tone devoid of any joy.

“Sounds fun buy something pink.”

I punch him in the shoulder “I rather wear a black leather jacket.”

He smiles again “You should stop that.” 

“What?” I ask innocently.

“Making me smile.”

I nod “Right if people knew you had a heart the world just might end.”

“You never know,” he said standing. 

“I might have an idea.” We look at each other for too long. 

He leaves just as quickly as he came, while I stay feeling the pull of the water I had a idea of what I was but I wasn't ready to say it just yet.  
Instead I go home were Mom is waiting “Where were you?”

“Just walking,” Lying to mother was way to easy.

She sigh we didn't know how to be around each other, she smiled “Some boy called for you.

“Who?” I humor her, knowing who it was.

“He said his name was Ethan.” 

“Okay,” I say taking the phone off the wall. 

“And clean out your closet what you want taken in and want you want to give away.” Mom wanted to get me new clothes I say my old one were fine and that we could just have them taken in we agreed that I could keep half and that she could take me shopping.

“I got it Mom.” 

Dialing the number the line rings once “What the hell I called three times already. And why aren't talking to me?”

“Because,” I say climbing the stairs to my room. “All you and the rest of your little pack want to talk about is how in a week I'll go crazy and kill Stiles.”

“We're trying to help you.”

“I know that but I'm just not like you okay I'm not a werewolf.” Saying it out loud made me feel better.

Its Ethan's turn to sigh in frustration “Then what are you?”

“Something.” I say hanging up the phone.

“Something?” Gina said coming into my room she never knocked not that ever did anything that could get me in trouble.

“They think I'm a werewolf.” I say pulling out a ruffled pink top I had never worn it and never planed too.

“Still?” She my sister my best friend so of course I told her everything so she'll know and not try to find the answers herself, secrets kill.

“I never said they were the smartest wolves.” I say holding up a pale green shirt it wasn't ruffled but Mom never liked it said the neck was to low for me.

“You should keep that.” Gina said knowing it was one of my favorites.

“The fashion police here to help me,” I ask throwing it in a keep pile. Then just to mess with her I add “Why are even her you do have your own room?"

She nods “I liked it better in here my room its too pink.”

I smile “Yeah it looks like someone set off a Pepto Bismol bomb in there.” That was true we shared the pink room till I was thirteen and moved to the guest room. Mom let me repaint my room green not a light green that she said was more lady like but a shade of green that matched the pine trees.

She smiles “I would paint it blue, ocean blue with a realistic reef.”

“Its hard being the favorite.” Gina rolls her eyes knowing its the truth mom wanted a doll child that could be dressed in ruffles and win pageants. I wasn't that child and Gina was too sweet to tell Mom no. 

I start humming my melody the one that my Father hummed to me when I was little I remembered his voice the deep tenor that would always make me feel safe. Gina must get bored with me choice because she takes over while I research water creatures. My resent water activity led me to believe I was becoming some kind of water creature.

“Any new?” Gina asked tossing another ruffled shirt into the donate box.

“I could be a Encantado. I read aloud “In human form they are pale-skinned and graceful, dressed usually in bright clothes in an old-fashioned style. Their transformation is never fully complete, however: an encantado will always have a bald spot on the top of its head where its dolphin blowhole remains.”

Gina pause from her task coming over to tap me on the head “Nope on blow hole.”

“Fine,” I scroll down “ A Ningyo.” 

She pause “A what?”

“A Ningyo,” I read the paragraph. “Japanese water fairy who cries tears of pearls. Some say that Ningyo has the head of a human and the body of a fish. Other believe it is clad in sheer silk robes that move about it, like waves. Ningyos dwell in gorgeous palaces beneath the sea, and are very seductive.”

“No, no way we watched Forest Gump last week you a river of tears no pearls.”

“And I'm not Japaneses,” I say agreeing.

“Does nationality have anything to do with?”

“I'm not sure but I've never grown a tail.” 

She looks at the screen “Oh try that one."

“Selkies,” I pronounce the word carefully. “ Selkies are legendary creatures from Irish, Scottish and Icelandic folklore. Generally they are imagined as seals that can transform into humans, usually beautiful women. It's thought that they transform by removing their seal skins and return to their seal form by putting the skin back on.”

“I've seen you at the pool you don't grow another skin or take one off.”

I nod “And were would hide a seal skin.” 

“How about a Siren?”

Clicking on the picture of young woman I read “In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous and beautiful creatures, portrayed as femme fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.” Even as I read it I just knew that it was me. I'm a Siren I couldn't explain it but somewhere deep in my soul I just knew.

“Is that it?” Gina asked sensing the change in my mood.

“Yes,” I say.

“We should test this.” 

I smile I was thinking the same thing “Tomorrow is Friday.” Standing-up I cross the room to open my window “What should I sing?”  
“Your Melody,” Gina said.

“This weird,” I say leaning out the the window.

“Just do what feels right,” My sister said in her kindhearted voice.

I start humming my little Melody all the while thinking that anyone who hears this should wear a blue shirt tomorrow.  
“Did it work?”

I shrug “We'll see.”

_-_-_

“Oh my God.” Gina said getting out of the car. I wanted to say it too but I couldn't I was in shock lost in a sea of blue, every boy was wearing a shade of blue from baby blue to a dark navy blue.

“I did this,” I say in small voice.

Gina looks at me smiling “Next time sing for money a dollar from everyone here and you would never have to work.”

“I didn't mean for it every guy in Beacon Hills.”

“Not every guy look,” She point to the twins Aiden is wearing a lovely blue polo shirt under his jacket, while Ethan is wearing cream colored sweater. Seeing the surprised look on their faces as they take in the blue all around them I feel just a little bit of joy.

“Hi Toni,” A female voice said pulling me back to now.

“Hey Macy.” I say to the girl, in a sky blue top. “That's a pretty top.”

She blush, Macy was a know lesbian “Thanks, I usually don't wear but I just woke-up and knew that I had to wear something blue today.”

“Well, you look great,” I say walking with my sister who is wearing a yellow top into the school.

“So,” She said looking at the guy all in blue. “I have an idea.”

“”I'm all ears.”

“Macy is wearing blue and Ethan isn't right?”

“Yeah so,” I look the other girl every one of them not stitch of blue on them.

She sigh “So, the siren lures men with their singing right well maybe its not just men.”

It hits me “Its whoever is attracted to to me.” Ethan is gay to he wouldn't hear my song I wasn't attractive to him. The opposite applied to Macy who is gay to so she heard me when someone like Allison, who was wearing a ruffled red skirt and black sweater.

“This is both freaky and cool at the same time.”

“Look we'll talk about this at home not here.” I look at Ethan he's making a bee line for me.

“Right,” Gina said going to her locker.

“Talk about what?” Ethan said taking my arm roughly pulling me to empty class room.

“Let me go,” I say pulling at his iron grip.

“Not till you tell me whats going on here?”

“Ethan let her go,” Scott said his eye's red as flames.

“She did something to my brother.” His vice grip tightens.

“Did mean for it to be this big,” I say the fear of ripped to shreds or Allison killing me present in my mind.

“E your scaring her,” Aiden said to his brother.

He lets go of my arm but I rise the shelve to see the skin is red and will be purple before the day is over. His face once red with anger changes to sorrow in instant “I'm Sorry.”

“Its fine,” I say pulling down my shelve.

“Look we'll talk about this at lunch right?” Scott asked.

I nod “Yeah.”


	5. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Siren,” The word echos around the empty room.  
> “Yeah, so I thought when I upset I go to the woods because I'm a wolf, your a fishy person so you would go to water.”  
> “Fishy?” I ask. He shrugs I smile pulling him into the water   
> “That's not funny.” I can hear him trying to be mad.   
> “Yes it is,” I say as he pulls off his jacket, his shoes, and shirt follow. The latter cause me to blush why did he have to be so perfectly glorious?

“What the hell are you?” Stiles asked sitting down at the table looking handsome in his sky blue shirt.

“Wait till everyone gets here I don't like repeating myself.” I say eating a cupcake dessert first.

The others quickly sit down not touching there food but look at me with hungry eyes its Lydia who starts “Speak.”

“Look sweetheart that might work on boyfriend but like I said I'm not a werewolf.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said “I'll ask again “What the hell are you?”

“A Siren.”

“Is that why all the guys are wearing blue?” Danny asked.

I smile “The straight guys and gay girls. I didn't work on you two because well I'm not your cup of tea.”

“Siren...” Lydia and Stiles pulls out their phone.

“You can lure men to their deaths?” Stiles asked his are notes of fear in his voice.

“i don't know I figured this out last night.”

“How did you do it? Scott the leader of this weird little pack asked.

I sigh “Last night after Gina and I got over the shock of it we decided to test it out. I didn't know what to sing so I just hummed this tune all the time thinking that anyone who heard me would wear blue to day.”

“What was the tune?" Allison asked.

“Just some old tune my father use to hum it to me when I was little.”

“Your father who is he?” Stiles asked.

“He was my father he was a architect in town his firm is still open in town run by his partner, my Uncle Jake.”

“Was?” Stile pick-up my word.

“He died in a car crash when I seven.”

Stiles breath out “So, you were human and now you can kill me with a song.”

“Like I said this,” I gesture around the room. “Was a test to see if even could.”

Isaac speaks next “Could you control just one person or is it just a large groups?”

“What part of I Don't Know is confusing you people.”

Sensing my anger Lydia Ethan speak in kinder voice “Do you think you could do it to just one person.”

I sigh “I can try.” looking around the room I see him Greenbrug, in a pale blue wife beater. I start humming my tune, thinking of Greenburg and just Greenburg standing on the table doing the Tea Cup dance.

“Did it work?” Aiden asked looking around the room

“What did you do?” Ethan asked mirroring his brother.

“What's wrong with Greenburg?"

“Just watch,” I say a huge smile spreading across my face. The teen stands on the table people stop talking looking at him.

He smiles a goof Greenburg smile then in a clear and voice starts “I'm a little teapot, short and stout.” He puts one hand on his hip “Here is my handle.” His other arm goes out straight “Here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout just tip me over and pour me out!” As song ends he lean over and tip arm out like a spout.

“GREENBURG!” Coach yells as the teen starts the second verse.

“I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true. Here's an example of what I can do I can change my handle to my spout.” Switch arm positions and repeats the tipping motion only this time he has a bottle of water in his hand. “Just tip me over and pour me out!”

The water lands on Coach his navy blue shirt turns black with the saturated water “What the hell Greenburg.”

Greenburg looks around like he's just now self-aware see what he's done “Um...Coach why are you wet.”

“PRINCEABLES OFFICE NOW!” For a small man like coach his voice boom around the now deadly quiet room.

“Okay new rule no making Greenburg do the little tea-cup dance,” Stiles said. 

“What its funny as hell.” Aiden said holding out his fist.

His laughter is shared by the other students but I can't laugh I made him do that “I have to go. Please make sure Gina get home.” Running to my car I don't even think about it I just go to the one place I know would make me feel better. 

“Don't you have school?” Regina the woman who runs the pool asked.

“Not today,” I say signing in.

“We should just put a bed in here for you,” She said. I laugh its a off handed comment meant to be taken lightly a fairly human comment.

I replies “That would make things so more easier.”

Changing as quickly as I can I run to the water diving into the water feeling better almost instantly. Swimming the feeling of the water on my skin was I couldn't fine the word to describe it.

“Shouldn't you be in school?” Derek asked.

“I needed to be away from here all the people laughing, all the blue, and the fact that Greenburg was getting a ear full I did it all. Who told you?”  
“Scott texted me.” He knees on the edge of the water “You didn't mean too.”

Swimming over to him I can't help but think that I did mean too do what I it. I told Greenburg to do what he did and I made a whole school dress in blue. “Is Alison gonna kill me now?”

He breaths in “No.”

“It scares me.” I say putting my arms on the side of the pool.

“Why?”

“I took away their free will made them do what they would never and now because of me someone is in trouble.”

He touches my arm the heat making my heart beat faster “You just need to learn how to control it.”

“Why it is that you're the one who always fines me,” I ask. He was the one creature that I was glad to see and the only person besides Gina who I could just talk with.

“Scott texted me about you being a...” He either can't say it or just doesn't want to.

“Siren,” The word echos around the empty room.

“Yeah, so I thought when I upset I go to the woods because I'm a wolf, your a fishy person so you would go to water.”

“Fishy?” I ask. He shrugs I smile pulling him into the water

“That's not funny.” I can hear him trying to be mad. 

“Yes it is,” I say as he pulls off his jacket, his shoes, and shirt follow. The latter cause me to blush why did he have to be so perfectly glorious? 

“How old are twelve?” He asked swimming over to the side of the pool.

“I'm 18 how about you?”

“25.”

_-_-_

“25!” I'm sitting on my bed Gina is sitting on my computer chair freaking out. “So, you a former diabetic turned Siren has feelings for Derek Hale a 25 year old werewolf, whose uncle tried to kill you.”

I fall backward “Yeah it sounds crazy in my head I just though it might sound better out here in the world.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” I ask sitting up again.

“Why would you the smartest person I know develop feeling for him.”

I blush “Well, being smart and being human are two very different things I've seen him shirtless the human in has overruled the logical part of my brain.”

“Ahhh shirtless,” She smiles at the thought of it. Your sure a blind person could sense the beauty that is Derek Hale. “How was that?”

“Glorious.”

Ethan and rest want you to meet them at this address on Sunday I told them about shopping tomorrow with Mom,” She hands me a piece of paper.

“Thank you for remaining me of that.” She nods then heads off to get a shower.

“Still wishing Peter killed you?”

I laugh “Ask me tomorrow afternoon.”

“Good-night, Moon.”

“Good-night, Sun.”

Since I will be with my mother all day tomorrow I should rest but I'm still a book worm at heart so while someone taps on my window at midnight I doesn't wake me it makes me groan.

I open the window thinking its Ethan or Scott “You know there is this ting called door you should try it sometime.” Its not Ethan or Scott its a twenty-five year old werewolf “Derek.”


	6. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love feedback please comment

“Sorry, I just I wanted to check on you,” He said.

“Its fine Ethan and Scott like to use window it must be a werewolf thing how long have you been here?”

He avoids my eye “A couple hours. I just got here when your sister left. Why did she call you Moon?”

I smile “Its from a story Dad told me when little its called Sun, Moon, and-"

“Talia.” We say the last name together.

“Yeah, its an Italian folk story and the earliest known sleeping beauty story. You can come in.” I say open the window wider.

“Where is your father?”

“He died when I was little my sister said his voice calling her his Sun is one of the only things she remembers about him.” Why did you tell him that change the subject. “So, how do you know the story?”

A look of sorrow pass across his face “My Mother her name was Talia when I was little she would tell me the story.”

“Sorry,” I say sitting on my bed suddenly feeling tired. “What was she like?”

“Yeah,” He said sitting in my computer chair. “She was powerful, brave and smart like you.” 

_-_-_

“I like it,” Mom said as I model a dress. 

“I don't like the color,” It was pink anything that was pink was being donated as we speak.

Mom rolls her eyes “It comes in a different colors I'm sure.”

“Maybe in green or blue.” I say as she smiles.

“I'll go look.”

“Thanks mom.” I say going back into the dressing room. Picking up my phone I text Gina. “I think she trying to kill me.”

The text sends and I swear that I hear her laughing “Death by pink?”

“Yes. How do you do it?”

“I enjoy shopping.” That was true Mom and Gina could hours in stores and buy nothing just try on things.

I sigh my idea of good shopping was book store “Oh right.”

She responds with a sad face “A least your not using your powers.”

“Being a good person is hard.”

“Yeah, that's why there aren't to many good people out there.”

Mom knocks “Toni I have dark green and light blue.”

Opening the door slightly I take the dark green dress “Thanks Mom.” I take the green dress quickly pull the pink you off my body. Pink I never understood why some girls liked pink. It was the color of raw fish, skin and Hello Kitty. I smile looking at my body the top of the dress was dark green like a Christmas tree. The bottom was black made of thin material that ended two inches above my knee. 

“Oh honey you look gorgeous.” Mom said when I step out of the dressing room.

“You think so,” I ask.

Back in the dressing room I look at myself not something I was keen to do. My new body was still perfectly beautiful. The skin was flawless except a few freckles that crossed over with me. My face heart-shaped, the glossy hair, and eyes brown like dark chocolate. I was getting use to it just like Gina said the people stare and whisper but I was use to whispers not the stare but no day maybe.

Mom buys the dress and we walk though the mall me sipping a strawberry-banns smoothy when Mom asked the question that I was dredging. “So, I was looking on line and thinking that maybe this summer we could enter in a pageant.”

“Why can't I just spend the summer with Gram like I always do?” I knew what she would say but still I wanted to hear her say it.

“Sweetie, Gram is getting older and I thought we could spend your last summer together.” Her smile is the fake smile that's gotten her out of nine speeding tickets and two invitations to jury duty.

“Well, since Gram is getting older why don't You and Gina spend with us.” I know she'll say no.

“I would hate to burden her,” Mom said her tone ringed with hate. 

“Well we made plans last summer before I left.” I wasn't lying on that we had planed to go the Redwood forest.

“Really?”

“Yeah before I come back we go on a day trip this year we're going the Redwood. I guess you could call and talk her about it.”

“Oh,” That ends the conversation because I could image the conversation between her and Gram.

“Hello, Mary this is Lilly.”

“Yes, is something wrong?”

“No, its just since its Toni's last summer I've decided that we'll spending it together.”

“You mean you entered her in a pageant because she pretty again?”

“I've always thought she was pretty but yes I entered both girls in pageants.”

“Does she want to do it.”

“No, well I never asked her.”

“Lilly, Toni and I made plans so I expect her to be here on the 10th of June like always.”

“But, Mary I'm her mother and-”

“And?”

Mom wouldn't be able to give a reason, it was one of those things that we didn't talk about. Gram never got over that first summer when I just showed-up on her door step crying because my Mother had left me here to go up and down the coast with Gina. Of course Gram was mad she called Mom yelling she started in English but ended in Italian even when I knew she swearing. 

“But, before I come home we always have a big dinner you could come back for that.”

“No, we'll be tired and then we'll have to pack you up for college so...”

“Right,” I say bubbly enough to pull Mom out of her dark thoughts.

“Come on lets look at some jeans your are too baggy.”

_-_-_

Shopping ended well and after washing all of my new cloths and being told it would be two weeks my old ones would ready I sitting on the porch swing. Gina was having a sleepover at a friends house. Mom had taken a sleeping pill and would be dead to the world for the next ten hours. 

“What's the deal with you and pink?”

“What's the deal with you and black?”

“I like black.”

“And I hate pink. Why were you following me.”

He sits on the swing with me “Why does your Mom hate your Grandmother.”

“Its a mutual hatred.” I tell him. “The first summer when my Mom took Gina on Pageants I was since to my Partial Grandmother.”

“She didn't want to see you.”

“No she was surprised to see her ten year old granddaughter crying on her front step having walked three miles to house in Sacramento at night.” 

“You do know how dangerous that is?” He said.

“You know that she asked my Mom when I gave her the name of the motel they were staying at.”

“What happen then.”

I give a short chuckle “Before or after she cussed my mother out in Italian.”

“After.”

“Well, I couldn't come back here to house all alone I was only ten. So, Gram kept me and she taught me Italian starting with every she said to my mother.” He laughed a barking laugh then looked to the house “Its fine she asleep for the next ten hours.”

“So, she puts on bus to your grandmothers house and leave alone on long weekends so she can take your little sister to beauty contest. I think that's a form of child abuse.”

“You really sound like my Grandmother.” I tell him.

“So, what about the rest of the year?”

I sign “She's a good parent but I know who the favorite one is and I accept that.”

His face is a mix of confusion and sorrow “Why would you accept that?”

Taking his hand I say softly “Because its the hand I was dealt. And, when it comes to life experience I've faired better most I still have my Sun and my Gram. As far as parents when I'd rather have one how doesn't care.”

His hand travels up my arm “You are a amazing creature.”

That's I think is the highest complement I've gotten “Thank you.” I wish I knew did he feel the flames when we touched.  
“I shouldn't do this,” He said looking leaning in closer to me. 

“Why not?”

“Because woman like tend to die or go crazy.”

A smile cross my face as our foreheads touch “I already died once and to do this is crazy maybe the craziest thing I've ever done.” 

My first kiss was with a werewolf named Derek Hale on my porch swing under the stars and a nearly full moon on a chilly night in September.


	7. What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not letting you look around looking like Ellie May Clamped.” I look at my phone “Besides I already but your eBay.”  
> “What!?”  
> I smile “Remember when I was thirteen and Mom told me to clean the attic.”  
> “Yes.” She said walking neither of us pay any attention as to were we are going.  
> “Well, I found all my old dress and I don't know it just hit me sell them. So, I created a eBay account and sold one of the baby dress for a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being a long chapter I just couldn't find a good place to stop

The next afternoon Gina and I are sitting in my room I'm brushing her hairs the soft curls warm my hand. “Moon?”

“Yeah, Sun,” I was trying to work courage to tell her about my kiss with Derek, the kiss that's what took my courage. Sirens weren't know for courage.

“If I told you something big would you promise to not look at me differently.”

“If I told you something big would you promise to not freak out?” 

“Yes.”

“Then you can tell me anything.” I say taking comb though her curls.

“I'm...Last night a Johanna's sleepover we all shared a bottle of Jack Daniels and once we were all buzzed we played truth or dare.”

“So? I've had alcohol before.” And I've done things I'm not proud of.

She turns to me her eyes bright with tears “Well, Carrie Crane dared me to kiss Allie James.”

I push her bangs behind her ear “And?”

She breaths in “And it felt really good like I felt like that when I kissed a boy and I'm gay. I guess have know since I was ten and...And I really would love it if you didn't hate me.”

I smile “Regina Del Mauro, your my sister and I love you no matter you are there is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you.”

Her tears fall “Really?”

“I'm a Siren and you love me right?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Do we have to tell Mom right now?”

“Do you want to tell her right now?”

“No. Yes. I don't know. I want to talk to someone but I don't want to burden you.” 

That would be my sister she not wanting me to worry anymore then I should “How about I make you appointment with Miss Morrell.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” I hand her the brush.

She starts to brush my hair it doesn't really need it but still its one of our things “So, who did you kiss?”

I smile “Last night after Mom took one of her sleeping pills I had a visitor.”

“Visitor?”

“Derek.” I say his name dreamily.

“What!”

“Your fist kiss is with Derek Hale?”

“Yes, and yours was...?”

“Some boy, I don't really remembered him.” She said “Guess now I know I why now.”

“Well, I know that I like guys and Derek is.”

“I get it you think he's cute in lost puppy way.”

Her sigh doesn't fill me with happiness “He's dangerous.”

“Everyone is dangerous,” I tell her.

“Right but everyone is a werewolf.”

I smile “Right some people are Sirens.”

She huff's in defeat “I won't win this argument will I?”

“No.”

“Fine but be careful.” She said handing me my hair brush.

I go down stairs as Gina goes to practice her voile, it was her talent for pageants, mom made her practice every night lately its been country music which Gina hated and I had earplugs. 

“Where are you going?” Mom asked as I slip into my coat.

“To meet some friends in town.” Should I be able to lie this easily I'll ask Stiles he seems to be the researcher of the pack.

“Okay, be home by midnight you do have school tomorrow.

“Got it Mom.”

I drove out to the woods to meet the Ethan and Aiden. I pull into the parking lot seeing the black motorcycles all ready there with two fingers clan in black leather. “Your late.”

“Sorry some people have parents who ask question that you then have to lie about.” Ethan laughed while Aiden sulked. “What the hell am I doing here anyway?”

“We need to talk,” Ethan said.

“Right, you know there is this thing called a phone.”

“The full moon is soon?” Ethan said.

“Did you miss the part where I wasn't a werewolf.”

He looked annoyed “A Siren of Sea. The moon will have a effect on you we just don't know what it is.”

Putting my hands in my coat pocket I breath out my breath a puff of smoke “So, I left my nice warm house to come out here just so you could tell me that you still have no idea what's gonna happen on the full moon.”

“This isn't a joke,” Aiden barks.

“I can take of myself and if I do anything on the full moon its because I want too.” I say walking to me car.

_-_-_

“Miss Del Mauro I was hoping you would come see me take a seat” Ms. Morrell said pulling out a file with my name on it.

“I came to make appointment for my little sister,” I say still standing. School was over and I just wanted to get out of here.

“Really?  
”  
“Yes,” I look around “You just guidance councilor right?”

That makes her smile “I give advice to anyone or anything that ask for it.”

“So, I could ask you about the full moon and what might happen to me.” I say carefully sitting in the seat.

“The full moon reveals your true self that's why a wolf like Scott will run.”

“What if I don't know my true self?”

“But, you do.” She opens the file. “Antoinette Elizabeth Del Mauro, you are eighteen have a flawless record, no disaplyinary issues, and it looks like you will graduate with a 4.0 GPA.”

“So? I'm smart.”

“No, your intelligent there is difference.” She said closing the folder “Intelligence and subsection go hand in hand you just never knew that because your medical problems kept you from seeing that. So, the question is what or who do you want?”

“I'm intelligent and can be seductive. What do I want?”

Ms. Morrell smiles “We'll talk about this next Monday during your lunch hour.” Then she writes a note “And tell your sister she can talk to tomorrow during her PE class, here's a note for her to give to the couch.”

“Thank you,” I say feeling much better.

“Its what I'm for.”

“So,” Gina pounce on me as exist the room.

I give her the note “You have appointment tomorrow during PE.”

She hugs me “Thank you.” We walk to my car in the deserted parking lot “What did you talk to her about?”

“The full moon I guess it will have an effect on me I just don't what it is.” The worry that I had about the full moon never really went away. 

“I should be here for it.” Gina said in huff.

“No. No way,” I look up at my little sister. “This is the one time I'm glad that you'll be gone. What if I do go crazy I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me,” She said smiling her sweet smile.

I shake my head getting into my car “You don't know that.” 

“Fine but worry about you every minute.”

I laugh “I worry about you going to big city's with Mom.”

“You know we tell her about yes together.” Her sly smile makes me smile.

“Right,” I say starting the car. “Which would you rather have a Siren daughter or a lesbian daughter.”

“Hey, I'm still human.”

“So, were the Neanderthals like what happen to them.”

“Gina,” Mom sang her name as we enter the house. That meant say wanted to talk about pageants.

“Yeah, Mom.”

“Guess what?”

“The sky is falling,” I volunteer.

Gina snickers “Don't you have homework dear?”

“A little.” 

She smiles in that I can't believe your my child smile “Then go do it.”

I walk into my room with the intention of doing my homework I have a visitor “You know I have a door.”

Derek smiled “Doors are for humans.”

Biting my lip I lean against my door “So what now?”

“Now,” He steps toward me kissing me again.

It was just as good as it was last nigh “I like now.” He might have said something but I didn't caught it. We're both turning knowing how the other moves our lips making the fire in me burn so hot I might the set my room on fire.

Then moment is ruined when some knocks “Toni let me in.” 

“Hold on,” I look around Derek gone out my window.

“Our mother is crazy” Is the first thing she said flopping on my bed.

“What now?”

“She just showed me the dress I'm going to wear for the talent portion .” She makes a sour face.

“It can't be that bad?”

“I look like a cow girl.” She said showing me a picture on her phone.

I look at it the denim skit is puffy like all skirts, the top is pure white overlaying with lace. There is also a denim jacket which has been bejeweled with cow girl on riding a horse in mid-gallop on the back. “Its...Its different. I thought is was a winter pageant?”

“It is but the talent portion means customs have wide-ranges.”

“Why?”

“The head judge is from Texas and now I have to wear cowboy boots.”

And suddenly the full moon didn't seem to bad “It could be worse.”

“How?”

Just then Mom knocks on the door “Regina are you in there.”

“Yes,” She half cry.

“Come back here I want to see how pigtails will look with your custom.”

I stare at her “What do you know it can get worse.” Gina looks close to tears “Don't worry I'll think of something.”

_-_-_

“What are we doing here?” Gina asked as I pull her into the mall.

“My plan is to find you the perfect dress to match your Festival at Baghdad solo.”

“What! No, Mom would never let me play that its do dark.”

I roll my eyes “I know you have reputation of being this good girl in frilly dress and bubbly music but not this time.”

We walk around the to the store's finding nothing “Come on its been an hour.” Gina said sipping her drink. 

“I'm not letting you look around looking like Ellie May Clamped.” I look at my phone “Besides I already but your eBay.”

“What!?”

I smile “Remember when I was thirteen and Mom told me to clean the attic.”

“Yes.” She said walking neither of us pay any attention as to were we are going.

“Well, I found all my old dress and I don't know it just hit me sell them. So, I created a eBay account and sold one of the baby dress for a lot.”

“How much is a lot?”

“About seventy-five.” I say my old stuff sold. “ After that I sold them all sold, the last when I was seventeen.”

“So, were is the money?”

Digging in my purse I pull out my wallet taking out a debit card “Its the bank I my own account and have a nice sum. Also I have really good credit. How do you think I pay for insurance.”

“Um...You walk dogs.”

I laugh “That's what I tell Mom.”

“So, all the times we went on a calls?”

Smiling “I go to movies mostly or there is this amazing bookstore in Cloverleaf I'll take you there sometime.”

She pleasantly surprised “How much is nice sum?”

“Well, pageants have five categorize and did 24 pageants that one hundred and twenty outfits. The average sell price was eighty-three rounded.”  
“Nine thousand nine hundred and sixty.”

“Yep,” I look at my sister. 

“And our Mother.”

“Is clueless like always.”

“Oh,” She stops.

“What?” Then I saw what she saw.

It was perfect as short as the cow girl going down to the knee this dress would hug her legs. The top was made of silver materiel with that caught the light.

“Come on,” I pull her toward the store.

When we got home Mom wasn't happy “Were have you two been!”

“Shopping,” I say holding the up the garment bag.

“Why?”

“I'm not wearing that cow girl outfit!” Gina said before I could even get a word in.

“Sweetie it will go with your music.”

“I'm not playing that music.”

She looks mad not Gina but at me. “Then what music you have no other piece ready.”

“Not true,” I say going up the stairs. “Come on Gina.”

“Wait! Regina!” 

I still hated Gina's room “Come on she needs to see you in it.”

“Why?”

“Because,” I unzip the bag. “I think it will be easier to influence with my song if see you in the dress.

“I have to play to right?”

“I don't know lets just get you dress.”

Four sharp knocks “Regina Anglia Del Mauro open this door!”

“Just minute Mom,” She said stepping into the dress I had unfastened.

“Regina, sweetie I know your growing up but you need to trust me.”

Looking her over I sit on the bed and start my tune thinking change your mind love it “Regina,” Her voice changes from the cold anger to more understanding tone.

“Mom I want to wear this and play the Festival of Baghdad Solo.” That a good I idea I think while humming.

“I can see that.” Mom looks over at the dress then at Gina. She doesn't look like a child not like I've her seen her no she was woman.

“Can I wear it and play what I want to play?”

I nod still humming Mom said “Of course.”


	8. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This its Ethan who yell “Why does it smell...”  
> “Oh Shit!” They both say together when they find me in Derek's shirt and Derek with no shirt in my kitchen.  
> “I've been called worse,” Derek said causing me to snicker and them to look horrified.  
> “Me too. You want some coffee?”  
> Ethan looks at me “You slept with him?”  
> “Yes,” I say smiling.  
> “You slept with Derek Hale?”  
> “Several times.” I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned it will darker and funnier!

Looking up at the full moon though the window of my living room I feel my stomach turn twisting into knots that I know went undo themselves till the morning. Mom and Gina left right after school, Gina telling me to be careful. And, Mom told me not to order take out. Ever since that night that I used my power to change her mind she had been ignoring me. In knew it would happen the rift that appeared after I quite pageants had slowly widened. Now it was like the Grand Canon. The few words she did speak to me were cold. 

But, still having the whole weekend to myself or hopefully not myself I was being defiant. A pizza was its way right now, I also was setting up Netflix to watch scary movies not the romantic commodes that usually filled the house. There is a knock at the door must be the pizza I ordered opening the door I see a scared pizza boy and Derek holding I brown paper bag.

“You ordered pizza?” The boy asked trembling.

“Yep,” I hand him a fifty. “Keep the change and get out of here before you wet yourself.”

“Thank you,” He runs a little to fast to his car.

Looking at Derek he is trying not to smile but it isn't working “Come in.”

“Is it that hot in here?”

I was wearing a pair of booty shorts and tank-top “I'm hot.”

“I might be able to help with that,” He said holding back a laugh he takes a pint of ice cream out of the brown bag.

“That is tempting but this mushroom pizza from Ray's.” I say kissing him makes the heat rises. I had been feeling it the house was hot to hot, I had taken off all my cloths taken a cold shower and still I was hot.

He smiles that Derek smile that light-up his face “That is a good pizza.”

Walking to the living room I look over my shoulder “Are you coming?”

“I want to.” 

“Then come on.”

He follows me to living room were I already my drink “So, do you urge to kill Stiles?”

“No but shouldn't you be running around the wood with the rest of the wolves.” I say opening the cardboard. Taking a deep breath “That is a good smell.”

“I'm right were I want to be.”

Damn it he was making it hotter in here by the minute “Drinks are in the kitchen you can put up the ice cream.”

He comes back “I'm a little nervous.”

“About what?"

“Doing something so normal like eat pizza your sure no one will try to kill us.”

I laugh “I don't think so,” I say taking a slice of pizza.

“Fine,” He sits on the couch next to me. “But, if someone try's to kills.”

“We'll die, I'll be a dead fish and you can be were-ghost.”

“Were-ghost?”

Pushing a bitten I start the movie “I know your life must be like one big horror movie so tonight lets watch someone else to be miserable and die.”

“I'll drink to that.”

After we finish the movie and the pizza I go get the ice cream while Derek puts on record. He yell the question “Why do you have a record player?”

Speaking normally knowing he can hear me “Its my Dads. He said it made the music more alive.”

“Your Dad would be right.” He said putting on a old Beatles record.

“Good choice,” I say garbing two spoons then putting them back I wanted a different dessert. Instead I take two wine plate out of the cabinet along with bottle of wine that Mom doesn't know is in the back of the pantry.

“You can't drink.” Derek said as I put the bottle on the coffee table.

“This is a bottle of 1995 Château de Beaucastel my grandmother brought my birth year she that when I was ready that we would drink some of it.” 

Derek smiles “She sounds like a good grandma.”

“She is.” I say putting two glass on the table. “She taught me Italian at first she would just say the name in English then Italian. Then once I had a grip of the language it was our game the first person to use a word of English would have to make the other breakfast in bed.” 

“Have you ever won the game?”

Smiling I pour us both a glass “Yeah, and that night she let me drink this for the first time.”

“And why are we drinking this now not that I'm complaining.” He said pouring each of us glass.

“My Gram said that good wine has to be is needed on certain occasions.” 

“What is the occasion?”

I knock my glass to his “Our first date.”

“I wouldn't call this a date,” He said taking a sip.

Taking my own drink I say “You made the pizza guy wet his pants. If we went anywhere people would stare and whisper. This,” I gesture around the room the soft light and good music. “This is nice.” I put the cork back on the wine bottle its done its job.

He takes my face in his hands “You know werewolves age differently then human its experience that age us. I think that can happen to one humans too and most people won't get us.”

I lean in “Why would we want to fit in when we where made to stand out.”

He kiss's me with a passion that makes all our other kiss look like embers on a cold night. This is different like we were meant to do this is the best food that I had ever had. Derek pulls me up “I shouldn't be doing this.”

“Do you want to stop?” I ask as his lip travel down to neck.

“No, I don't think I can.”

“Then lets do this now and save regret for the morning.” I say my hands in his raven colored hair.

“Where?”

This will be the last word I say in English tonight “Bedroom.”

_-_-_

The cold light of morning comes through my widow but I'm not cold I have Derek's warmth. We are wrapped in blankets and each other I open my eyes to see his hazel orbs looking at me. “Are you alright?”

I nod “I've never felt better.”

“I should go,” He said moving.

Pulling him back I whine “No.”

“They be here so.”

I know what they he is talking about looking around for a shirt I find his putting it on.“They will smell it right.” 

“Without a doubt.” Watching him pull on his pants I frown.

“You could a least help me clean-up our mess.”

He thinks about it then throws my my shorts at me “Fine put your shorts on.”

I slip into the thin cotton feeling a chill, I then put on a pair of sweat pants finally I pull my hair into a messy bun.

“Lovely,” Derek said.

“Not every one can roll out of bed perfectly beautiful.”

Putting his hands on my waist he kiss me “I think your beautiful.”

“No regret?” I ask caught our reflections in the mirror.

“I regret a lot of things this isn't on them.”

We start on the stairs picking up picture frame that fell none of them cracked that was good. “I found your other shoe.”

“Thanks,” He said smiling. 

“So, when will the rest of the pack be here?”

Derek takes a deep breath “Ten minutes.”

“Good,” I say making it back to the living room were wine and pizza box sat all night.

Picking up the bottle Derek smiles “You should thank your Grandmother for this.”

I smile “I think she would like you.”

“Great,” He said talking the box back to the kitchen “Someone in your family should me.” 

In the kitchen I start coffee “Werewolves don't drink coffee do they?”

“Its like alcohol we can drink it but it has no effect.”

Taking a sip of my coffee the someone knocks at the door I don't even yell the words “Come in.”

Aiden yells “What the hell happen here.”

since I was still on cloud nine I replies “Something glorious.”

This its Ethan who yell “Why does it smell...”

“Oh Shit!” They both say together when they find me in Derek's shirt and Derek with no shirt in my kitchen.

“I've been called worse,” Derek said causing me to snicker and them to look horrified.

“Me too. You want some coffee?”

Ethan looks at me “You slept with him?”

“Yes,” I say smiling.

“You slept with Derek Hale?”

“Several times.” I say, Derek hides a smile in his coffee cup. Ethan looks ready to slash Derek throat and is only stops because the phone rings “This is my Mother if you could all just the hell up for couple minute so I don't have to explain this whole mess to her you would all be doing me a big favor.”

“Fine,” Aiden huff, Ethan continues to stare at Derek with glowing red eyes.

“Hello?”

“It totally worked I made one judge cry.” Gina said sounding happy.\

“That's great Sunny.” I say smiling “How is the ice Queen?”

“Mom she said it was the music also she had some choice words about you that I heard for three hours on the way down here.”

Rolling my eye “Sunny I have guest over right now but please call me tonight we have to talk.”

“Oh right I didn't ask. How was last night you didn't kill a virgin right?”

Before thinking I say “Kinda.”

At the “Kinda” the silent werewolves all three of them burst with laughter. Gina sounds horrified “Did you murder Stiles Stilinski?”

“No. I'll talk to you tonight and Good luck.” I hang up the phone looking at Aiden who is hold the counter to keep himself up. Ethan is laughing so hard I see tears in his eyes. Derek has a smile so big he looks like a Jack-O-Lantern.

"Oh grow-up boy's." I say drinking my coffee.


	9. Back to School

Mom and Gina arrived home that Sunday afternoon Gina with a loving smile and first place trophy, Mom with a cold look toward me. The need to be right was one of the few conman traits we had everything else I inherited from Dad. Sometimes I thought that because I looked like him that was why she tried to ignore my face and the rest of me.

Gina is sitting on my bed I was pacing how do you tell your sister that you slept with someone let alone a werewolf “ _who was to old for me_.” I open my mouth then close it how do people do this I mean at some point every one talks there first time with someone close. Gina was a girl, my sister and the one person whom I told everything too it shouldn't be this hard.

“Toni spit it out before you have a brain aneurism.”

“I slept with Derek on the full moon.”

She nod “Kinda killed a virgin huh.”

I smile “It was more like a virginal suicide.”

Her laughter rings though the house causeing Mom to yell “Keep it down I'll trying to enjoy a Margarita.

Ignoring Mom I look at my sister “I told you this and your being claimer then I thought don't you hate him?”

Pulling me into a hug she laugh “First off  I would have a dislike to anyone you date just because they are dating you I think that's in the law of sisterhood.”

“True I never like any of your boyfriends.” Yes, Gina had boyfriends all in middle school.

“I didn't like them either.” She wasn't lying I never saw her with a boy for longer then four mouths.

“Why aren't giving me some kind of lecture?”

“Because you get plenty of them tomorrow when Alison and Lydia find out if they don't already know.”

“Trust me they know.” I sigh “The morning after Ethan and Aiden came by to check on me and found me. I was drinking coffee in his t-shirt and was very close to me.”

Realization takes over “They were the laughing in the background I though you watching some kind of TV show.”

“No it was three werewolves laughing at the Kinda part.” I'm smiling because now looking back it was funny.

“So, Aiden tell Lydia who tell Alison, then Alison tells Isaac, he'll tell Scott, and then Scott tells Stiles and Danny.” Gina said.

“Or, Ethan tells Danny who in turn tells Scott, and if Scott knows Stiles, who will tell Lydia and then Alison will know and lastly Alison tells Isaac.”

“Both are sound theory's,” Gina said a clever little smile cross her face “We should put money on which one tells first?”

“I'll put ten on Ethan telling Danny.”

Gina rolls her eyes “No way Lydia Martin know everything first.”

I smile “We'll see.”

_-_-_

Sitting at my table the next day waiting for the rest of the pack to show-up I get a text form Gina **“Anything yet?”**

“ **No, I just got here.”** I text her back. **“And shouldn't you be paying attention to the teacher.”**

Her response **“Why this is so much more fun.”**

Looking up I see a very stunned Lydia walking toward **“Its going down. I'll text the details later.”**

“ **I can already smell the money.”**

“What the holy possessed you to sleep with Derek Hale?”

I smile “Nice to see you to Lydia how was your weekend mine was glorious thank you for asking.”

Alison has joined us by now “Cut the crap sleeping with Derek is dangerous.”

“Aren't you the one who has slept two werewolf?”

Isaac sets down a tray “She is but I never killed anyone.”

“Really?”

“I've given plenty of beat downs.”

I click my tough “Really so you didn't rip your father to shreds?” Everyone thought  that last year.

He laugh “Turns out someone hated him more then me.”

“Shocking,” I say as Scott and Stiles sit down.

Stile asked “Why would sleep with him.”

I will enjoy this way to much “Have you ever seen him shirtless?”

“I have,” Danny said cause Ethan to cock his head

“You have.”

“It was a while ago way before I even knew all this.”

“Don't worry Danny. Ethan saw Derek Saturday morning so your both cool.” I say eating a celery stick.

Scott asked “Why wasn't he wearing a shirt.”

“I was wearing it.”

“Why are we even talking about a shirtless Derek?” Stiles asked looking highly annoyed.

“The only thing hotter the Derek Hale is Derek Hale with his shirt off.” Just thinking of it puts a smile on my face.

“Try not to dull on your food,” Alison said.

“Yes Mother,” I turn to the twins. “Which one told first?”

Aiden holds up a hand “I told Lydia-”

“And Lydia told Alison, who told Isaac, he then told Scott, and then Scott told Stiles  and Danny. Damn it.”

“How did you know?” Lydia asked.

“I didn't my money was on Ethan telling Danny, who would tell Scott, and if Scott knows Stiles knows. Stiles would've told Lydia who would've told Alison and Alison tells Isaac.”

“Who did you bet with everyone who knows about this is sitting here or Derek.” Stiles asked looking shocked.

“First I'm 99%  sure Peter knows but I made the bet with my sister. She know all about this supernatural mess I got myself into I tell her everything.”

“Back to you sleeping with Derek.” Alison said I can see the questions on the tip of her tough.

“Look if any of you ask me about my sex life something that so private then I should get to ask about yours. And trust me I have of question of my own that I could ask but I  don't because to ask would be wrong and disrespectful. So, if you have any question please.” I feels victorious to see four werewolves, a banshee, a hunter and human blushing with shame.

They all mutter “Sorry.”

Putting my hand to my ear “That's what I thought.”

Lydia has courage “What about being safe did you two use a condom.”

“I've been on the pill on since I was fourteen.” I explain “Back when I was diabetic it helped to regulate my period. I just didn't stops after I was bitten. Do use any protection?”

She blush's “Yes.”

Gina sends me a text **“So?”**

I smile **“I hate it when your right I'll give you the money after school.”**

“Your sister?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah, she'll never let this one die.” I say collecting my books.

“Lunch isn't over,” Scott said.

“I have to meet someone and no I'm not tell who.”

Entering her office I feel claimer “How was the full moon.”

Sitting in the chair “It was good I...Um. I didn't kill anyone and I slept with Derek Hale.”

Her smile isn't one of shock its more of Really smile like she was excepting it just no this soon “Did you use protection?”

“Yes, I'm on the pill.”

“Would you value my opinion?”

I nod “Yes, you seem to know more about this then I ever will.”

This time I get a real smile “Then I would ask you how do you feel now after the full moon are those feeling still there?”

“Yes, they seem muted now not like a wildfire more like a ember something that could easy be rekindled but I do still feel for him and I don't feel this for anyone else.”

She nod “It does seem that you would have no problem in the area of boys.”

“I don't want a boy,” I say a little too quickly. “I want a man there is a difference.”

“There is but consider the want happens at the end of the year?”

“I...I leave for Berkeley.” I had already been offered early acceptance but asked to wait wanting to finish the whole of my senior year.

“If both feel this way then you should talk about it together.” She looks her watch “And our time is up.”  

_-_-_

“How was swimming?” Gina asked smiling.

“Great,” I say.

“That's good now we can talk about winter formal.”

I hang my head “More shopping?”

“Just for you I'll be wearing my black dress also can you start selling my old dress's too?”

“No way.”

“Why?”

“Because,” I've angered our Mother to point of her almost kidding me out and as much as it pains to say it “I want to stay here and keep an eye on you.”

“Not just me,” She said innocently.

“Yeah that's what I talked with Morrell about.”

“So, you leave and Derek...”

I let the question hang in the air like smoke “I don't regret what I did but I don't know I finally starting to like around here.”

Rolling her eyes Gina said “You'll be in San Francisco its three hours way its not like you'll be on the moon.”

“Yep your my sister.”

“Now back to the formal its a masqueraded so we both need to find masked and you need a dress.”

“Right I promised you I would to a dance this year.”

“So,” She said inspecting my face and body. “I thinking something form fitting with a sparkle.”

“I'm sorry do we have another sister,” I ask because she is not talking about me I don't do sparkles.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's by my side in minute his claws on my neck “I wanted a new game piece someone who would change everything. And, you are doing that job so far I'm the reason you and my nephew are together.” The voice whisper in my ear “What I give you, I can take away.”  
> His hands pull free of my neck, I'm sure that I'll have bruise in the morning but the second there is space between us I hear the whistle of an arrow. Then a pair of strong arms pull me into a tight ball. Its Derek, he whispers “Its okay I got you.”

“What did I do too deserve this punishment?”

The answer is unanimous “Derek Hale.”

Lydia and Alison look at Gina “What?” Once they asked about dress Thursday at lunch and told them about shopping with Gina they invited themselves. It was pointless to Lydia no and Alison was not my favorite person but Lydia invited her too so I was trapped between a six heel and a hard place, that place being Aiden and Isaac.

Also the fact the I'm not driving has put me in fowl mood “I don't see why I need a dress its not like I have a date.”

“Sweetie you can get a date.”

“I don't want a date what I want beings with D but its not a date.”

“What do you see in him?” Alison asked.

“What do you see in Isaac?”

she smile “He sweet and protective even if I don't want him to be.”

“Fine.” I smile “The reason I like is because he's funny in his own way but also compassionate and caring.”

Lydia and Alison look at me “We are talking about the same Derek Hale right?”

I chuckle “I never tried to kill him or bring back any of his psychic relatives. So, around me he's not so guarded.”

“He told you about that.” Alison said trying to smile but it doesn't work like cat that just vomited.

“Come on lets go shopping,” Gina said giddy at being out with but Alison and Lydia popular in their own right but also since I told her about the whole Banshee Lydia and Alison being a hunter Gina only had more respect for them both. I did too but Lydia could sick Aiden on me and Alison well she could just kill me.

“Right,” I mutter “This is going to end badly.”

“Have a little faith,” Gina said.

“Is she always this optimistic?” Lydia asked looking the girls who was taller then us all.

“Yeah,” I look up at my sister. “I have no idea where in in the gene pool she got it from.”

“Back to your dress,” Lydia said she I was looking at me like I was meat.

“Form-fitting,” Gina said for me.

“That would be nice show off the figure that hide under all the baggy clothes.” The strawberry blonde said.

“Also I was thinking a lighter color white or cream.”

I snicker “I think at this point white is out of the question.”

All three of them laugh now “Okay.”

My sister said “Cream or a light blue.”

Raising my eyebrow at her “Really after the whole unofficial wear blue you think I'm going to wear blue.

After the first hour I was ready to go home and call it a day. Once hour two had gone I would've been willing to go dancing with Peter. At hour three I was considering using my tune to get me the hell out of here. “Please I'm begging you all let me go.”

“No.” Lydia said looking at lavender colored dress.

“You all have dress's and mask's we can come back tomorrow.” I had a mask it was creamy colored with golden brown feathers.

“No,” Lydia said holding the dress to my body. “Try it on.”

In the changing room I slip into the dress it looks great like the last eight of them I looked like a nymph a creature so close to nature. Just as I'm undressing I hear the sound of feet.”

“I swear this is the last one Lydia,” I say as the dress comes over the door. Looking at the dress it looks more like a toga, the cream color that Gina wanted and I could tell it would fit my body. Also as much as I said I didn't want it as copper colored sparkles  
that look like flames. The straps are about two inches wide that attach at front with leaves made of rhinestones. I just knew it would match my mask.

“Toni?” The voice is worried and familiar its Derek.

“Derek?” I open the door. “What are doing here?”

His mouth is hanging open “I was...I thought...You look.”

“Oh,” There was a compliment in there and also a question. “Yeah I told Gina I would go to the winter formal with her.”

“Toni,” Alison said coming with both Isaac and Scott, seeing the carefree Derek turn into what Stiles called a Sourwolf I knew something was up.

“What's going on?”

“Nothing,” Alison said lying.

I roll my eyes “Your still a bad liar. I'm going to buy this and we are going right?”

All four of them say “Yes.” Since I'm getting out of here I don't question how weird everyone is acting but I make a note to ask Gina or Derek.

Going to pay for the the cashier looks me funny “Sweetie your friend already payed for this dress.”

I smile “Lydia.”

Here you go she hands me the bag “Enjoy.”

Meeting the rest of the pack outside Alison and Derek are staring at each other “Could  we stop the Jedi mind tricks.”

Scott looks at me “Seriously am I the only old who hasn't seen the movie?”

“Yes,” Derek said causing me to laugh.

“Told you he could be funny.” I say taking his hand walking toward the exist leaving the rest of them stunned.

“People are starring,” He whispers.

“Let them,” I say.

_-_-_

That night I was out again this time was with Alison and her father. I was surprised by their invitation and even more annoyed when they asked me to come alone. Of course I told Derek about it and he assured me that I wouldn't be alone. That made me feel safe knowing that Derek was near, hidden like the predator he is in the trees.

“Why can't I ever meet any of you someplace warm?” I ask pulling on my mittens they wanted to meet of all place in the wood by a huge tree stump. I

“I feel fine,” A velvet Voice said from the trees.

I swallow “Peter?”

He smiles his eyes are the same blue color that I've seen on Derek “Did you like your dress.”

“Your the one who payed for it.” He nods “Why?”

Walking toward me I feel glued to the forest floor “I thought it would go with your eyes.”

Thinking I can't out run I ask “Where is Derek.”

“I use to be good with computer I sent him and the Argent on a wild goose chase.” I notice he said both names with icy tone.

“Your not going to kill now are you?”

He laughed “I will never kill you. When I created you.”

“Ethan created not you,” I spit.

“He would've never bitten you if I hadn't helped him.”

I might not be able to move but I can talk “Helping? Is that what you call attempted murder?”

He's by my side in minute his claws on my neck “I wanted a new game piece someone who would change everything. And, you are doing that job so far I'm the reason you and my nephew are together.” The voice whisper in my ear “What I give you, I can take away.”

His hands pull free of my neck, I'm sure that I'll have bruise in the morning but the second there is space between us I hear the whistle of an arrow. Then a pair of strong arms pull me into a tight ball. Its Derek, he whispers “Its okay I got you.”

I hear the sound of arrows, growling, and guns. It goes on for what feels like hours but it was only minutes. Then its quiet the sound of werewolves and hunters both were so alike.

“Toni?” It was Ethan. I start to hyperventilating I can't clam down the ground it spinning into darkness. Holding on to the sound of Derek's voice telling me to stay here with him.

“She's coming back,” I hear the annoying voice of Stile.

“Toni!” Its Gina how did she get in the woods?

Opening my eye's I see my favorite people Gina, Derek, Stiles, Ethan and Aiden “Gina, Where am I?”

“Derek's apartment.” Her red puffy eyes tell me she's been crying. “How do you feel.”

I smile looking at Stiles “Like I want to kill a virgin.”

They all laugh Gina pulls me into a monster hug “Your alright.”

Derek is wearing a look of worry I put my hand on his cheek “I thought you where checking out on me.

Our foreheads touch “Be careful Derek some people might start to think you have a heart.” My neck is sore its not painful its just sore like I had been looking at the stars to long.

He laugh a short little laugh “If that got out I think the world just might end.”

“That's fine with me this world needs a change.”

Pulling apart I look around the room Alison and her father are here looking battered but hurt. Ethan and Aiden both look battered but like Scott and Isaac their cloths have rips and tears.

“Your hurt,” I say.

Ethan sits on the bed taking my trembling hand into his own hand “It happens when you part of pack sometimes you get hurt.”

“And other times your the ones one doing the hurting,” Aiden said.

“Thank you,” the tear fall from my face.

“We're not just a pack,” Scott said to both Gina and me. “Its a weird little family but you can be a part if you want.”

Gina blush's “I'm nothing special.”

I speak “Regina Del Mauro you are the kindest most compassionate person I know.”

“We need you to keep us human,” Derek said.

“I still don't like you,” She said causing everyone to laugh because we know it isn't true.


	11. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don't have to talk just listen.” Isaac said reading my mind.  
> “Didn't know werewolves could read minds.”  
> He took out a small bottle of alcohol “Great minds think alike.”  
> I laugh at his clique “She didn't mean too.”  
> “You know I use say that too,” He said as the alcohol touches my skin. “Does that hurt?”  
> I shrug “Its fine.”  
> “I use to say a lot. And that it was my fault.”  
> I laugh “Did your Dad ever find a another boy in your bedroom at five in the morning?”

Get Out!

 

“You two are up early,” Mom said as Gina and come out of the bathroom in the same cloths we were wearing yesterday. Gina could use some sleep I was ready to just not die I didn't care what I did.

“We had a friend in the hospital.” I lie “We just got back.”

She nods I love that she takes those sleeping pills “Well, try to get some rest.”

“We will Mom,” I say particularly carrying Gina to my room. The last thing I want to do is be alone.

Setting Gina on my bed I take my computer chair over to my vanity I rarely used it but right now its what I needed. Taking off my shirt I look at my neck my bruise are deep shades of purple. Tracing the bruise you can tell that some one put their hands on me. It makes me sick to know I was breakable I really am.

“You know I bet Lydia could cover that up for you.” Ethan said from my window.

“Where's Derek?” Stupid question you know where he is.

“Out hunting Peter.”

I sigh “That won't help we can't kill him.”

“It will help him. When we first came here my brother and I we did terrible things to him. So, its our job to protect you when ever your not with him we'll be there to keep you safe.”

“What about Danny and Lydia?” I wasn't the center of the world.

He cohorts “Danny can take care of himself Alison showed him and Scott is one of his friends.”

“Lydia?” While I could see Danny being able to defend himself Lydia was a whole another story.

“Lydia has Alison and also she can do Banshee things.”

“What kind of things?”

He shakes his head “She can scream loudly enough to make a human go deaf, trust me busted ears take a long time to heal.”

That makes me laugh “That is both freaky and interesting at the same time.”

“She Lydia.”

I could really use Derek or a hug or Peter's head I wasn't picky “Your right.”

“Of course I'm right,” Ethan pulls me into a hug.

That was the moment Mom walked in “WHAT IS GOING ON!”

“Its not what it looks like.” I say as her eyes go from me to Ethan to Gina.

“YOU LITTLE WHORE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” She reaches for the lamp on my computer table.

“We should go,” I say pulling him back to the window.

“She crazy.” The lamp hits just an inch away from my face.

Gina filches but stays quiet like she always does “YOU GET OUT AND STAY OUT!”

Ethan jumps off the roof while I shimmy down the oak tree by my window “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I say walking down the street the sun is barley up.

“This happens a lot?”

I never done this with a other person “Not lately.”

“Is she always like that?”

“No last time she called me something else and I run down the stairs?”

“Where would you go?”

I got in my car and parked it somewhere safe “Somewhere not here.”

“Well, coming to my place would make things worse.”

“Without a doubt.” I agree he pulls out his phone “We are not calling Derek.”

He looks at not like he pity's me but he understands it “Fine I won't tell him its your family business I get that. But, you have no car and that Adrenalin rush your on is about to crap out on you so he dials a number "Alison.”

“Alison?”

He smiles “Hey we need you to pick us up.” I don't hear her ask about the “us” but I hear him answer “Toni and I we need a ride back to your building.” She must have said yes because he said “Thanks.”

I sit on the curb “I really wish you didn't see that.”

“Is she?”

“No, she just...After my Dad died...Its complicated.”

“It usually is.” He said in a knowing voice.

“God I feel tired,” I lean against the lamp post.

_-_-_

I wake-up alone this time the sun streams in like river of light from the sun and I know that I am not in my bed or even my house. The events of last night and this morning rush my head.

“Hey,” Alison say from the door.

“Hi,” I sit-up looking around at the room.

“Not what you were expecting?”

I smile “I was thinking there would a least be weapons on the wall.”

“Check under the pillow,” She said.

Pulling out a... “This is more like but what is this?”

“Chinese Ring Dagger,” Isaac said from behind her. He continues “Headache?” I nod “Catch.”

Catching the bottle of Advil “Thanks.” I take two pills swallowing them dry “I don't remember walking getting here.”

Alison cross the room sitting on the “Ethan carried you in here.”

“The couch would've been fine,” I say know Alison needed sleep just like me.

“Oh I know that,” A older male voice said.

“Your Chris Argent.”

He come over to me holding out his hand “I've never met a Siren.”

I smile “And I've never been in the home of a werewolf hunter.”

“Would you like a cup of tea?” The older man asked.

“Yes, thank you for letting me stay here.”

Alison stands “I'll go see if my Dad needs any help.”

Then its just me and Isaac, he has moved or said two words “How do you feel?”

“My head hurts.”

He nods walking over I notice he has a first aid kit “Pull back your hair on the right side?”

I do my fingers feel the dry blood “Damn it.”

“Least you have the hair to hide it.”

“Its not that its the blood it dyed in my hair.”

He smiles “Your worried about your hair not an infection.”

“I have never gotten an infection before,” I say off handily like I was talking to Gina.

“There's a bathroom down the hall,” Alison said holding a tile.

“What happen to the tea?”

“My Dad can't make ice,” She knew too great.

I look down “Thanks.”

The shower does little to clam my nerves, how could I explain this to them. It was so easy in head to understand my Mom. But, I could see in the eyes Alison, Ethan, and especially in Isaac. Turning off the water wrap myself in the tile Alison gave me when she knocks on the door.”

“Here they'll be a little big but its better then dirty cloths.”

Slowly I put on the to long pants and the t-shirt I go to the kitchen were Isaac is waiting. I sit in the chair and he starts to work on my face and talk I really don't to talk about it.

“You don't have to talk just listen.” Isaac said reading my mind.

“Didn't know werewolves could read minds.”

He took out a small bottle of alcohol “Great minds think alike.”

I laugh at his clique “She didn't mean too.”

“You know I use say that too,” He said as the alcohol touches my skin. “Does that hurt?”

I shrug “Its fine.”

“I use to say a lot. And that it was my fault.”

I laugh “Did your Dad ever find a another boy in your bedroom at five in the morning?”

“No.”

“It doesn't happen all the time.”

“Yeah, he signed “I've said that too.”

This was Alison she wanted him to talk to me “Guess you heard the one about how I'll be gone as soon as possible.”

“Told myself that too but I never had a sister to look out for.”

“She would hurt her.” Say forcefully as he puts a bandage on the side of my face.

Isaac tone is full of sorrow “My brother told me that.”

“Gina is my Mom favorite always has been she was the pretty,” I say.

“Fine,” He said putting his cell phone on the table “She worried about you?”

“Toni!”

“Hey Sunny, how are you?”

She breaths a deep breath “I'm fine where are you.”

“A safe place,” I hated this the morning after conversation.

“She really mad you need to stay in this safe place for couple of days.”

Touching the bandage “Days? Okay I need you to get my blue bag and the big green purse. My book bag is in car you need to get the bags in there I'll come for the car tonight.”

“Okay,” she sounds sad. “Can't I come with you.”

“No, Mom would never let you stay with me. Your her Golden Girl.” Keep it together if you cry then she'll cry.

“Okay I'll see you at school right?”

“Of course this will blow over and I'll be home soon.”

She crying I hear the sniffles as she try's to quiet her tears “Okay I'll see you soon.”

“Sure thing Baby sister.”

Only when the line goes dead do I cry and Isaac speaks “My brother and I use that conversation.”

I leave going back to the bathroom I look at myself because I knew right now that I wasn't beautiful. Between the busies that marked my skin in deep purple sades and bandage that Isaac has gingerly put on my head I see my beauty the gift that Ethan gave me is gone.


	12. Two Days Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” I turn my body to change the subject and face him “If I was to say yes to a proper date where would we go because I really can't see you bowling.”  
> He scoffed in offense “I happen to be a great bowler.”  
> “Sorry I'm just having a hard time picturing you in your leather jacket and bowling shoes.” I say giggling at the mental picture.  
> “Well,” he leans down kissing me. “I could leave my jacket at home just for one night."

 

“I should take you on a real date,” Derek said as we settle on the roof of the Argents building.

Taking my chopsticks I pick-up a dumpling “Right because I could go a date with you when I have bruise the size of your hand a cut on my face.”

He doesn't laugh or smile “I now have two people whose throats I want to rip out.”

“With your teeth, right.”

“Stiles tell you about that?”

“Ethan,” I say eating the last dumpling.

Derek looks at me “You could move in with me till college.”

Swallowing “Babe I would if I could but I have a family to think about.”

His face is murderous “Family doesn't hurt each other .”

I won't remind him that Peter has tried to kill all us at one point or another “Family is complicated at best.”

“Why did she?” He can't finish but his trace the bandage.

“Are we alone?”

He listens “Yeah.”

I start “When my Dad died Mom was really messed up she wouldn't look at me because I looked like him. Gina was a clone of her so I just let myself fade because anytime she did talk to me she would say things. Really mean things about my body or my face.”

“Why didn't tell anyone?”

“Because when I was Gina was born and I became a big sister my Dad made me promise to always take care of her-”

“To keep her safe.”

I smile “How did you know.”

He sighed “I promised my Mom the same thing when my little sister was born.”

“Is that why she not here?” Knowing what I know about now I would send Gina to Grams in minute if I could but Mom would never let that happen.

“Yes, I missed so much of her life and now I just want her to be...”

“Safe,” We both say it together.

“Back to you and why would anyone hurt you?”

I settle in his powerful arms “Mom likes to get her way and when she doesn't, she gets really mad. She likes to think that she knows her kids so seeing me with a boy, even if its just Ethan in my room. Its what she would expect from Gina not me and being wrong it just makes her mad as hell. The first time it happen I was nine she pulled me out of pageants when I asked why she said I wasn't pretty anymore. I said that Dad would think I was still pretty.”

“And?”

“She made me look in a mirror and say that I wasn't. I never believed it because Gina would tell I was. That's why I stay and it doesn't happen everyday or even every mouth. When did happen then we would avoid each other until she cool off and would she would sorry.”

“Your Mother and Peter should never meet ever.”

Thought sickens me “Those two could bring about the Apocalypse.”

He laughs “Trust me Peter would try anything. Why don't you just use your song to get your mother to say sorry?”

I sigh “It wouldn't be real if I did that.”

He nods “You know as far as new being go you are handling it remarkably well.”

“So,” I turn my body to change the subject and face him “If I was to say yes to a proper date where would we go because I really can't see you bowling.”

He scoffed in offense “I happen to be a great bowler.”

“Sorry I'm just having a hard time picturing you in your leather jacket and bowling shoes.” I say giggling at the mental picture.

“Well,” he leans down kissing me. “I could leave my jacket at home just for one night."

_-_-_

“Is she dead?” After Derek left and I called Gina I went to sleep on the couch falling into a deep dream less sleep.

“Lydia she had a long day.”

I open my eyes Lydia is fully dressed “Good morning I brought coffee and bagels.”

Taking the hot cup of heavenly goodness I ask “Is anyone going hurt me today?

“No,”Lydia said placing a make-up box on the coffee table. “Today is about fixing you.”

Sitting-up I look at the make-up box “Okay.”

“You can eat and brush your hair but no showering.” Lydia said in her you have choice tone. Pulling the big green beach bag from its place beside the couch I take my hair spare hair brush out.

“What's in there?” Alison asked putting cream cheese on a blueberry bagel.

I shrug brushing my hair “The basics, hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, travel size bottles of shampoo and conditioner, tampons, and cash.”

“You've done this before?” She said handing over the pastry.

“Once or twice.” I say eating knowing that while this was better then a cheap motel, what ever Lydia was going to do would painful.

“Okay,” Lydia said looking at my bruise “I can fix this.”

“Really?” I look at my neck “I think it got worse over night.”

She opens the make-up bag “Well, your face is fine and your hair will cover the cut so this is our problem.” Lydia puts my pony-tail in into a bun “Foundation first.”

“You've done before right,” I say as the cold mocha mess goes on neck.

“I hidden many a hickey,”

“But I never had to hide a hickey this big.”

“That sounds more like it.” Alison said as the foundation covers the lighter bruise's the deep purple where the tips of his fingers were are still there.

“Conciliator,” Lydia said holding out her hand.

“Why can't I just wear a turtle neck?”

Lydia just shakes her head “Because that is the universal sign of abuse and your sleeping with Derek Hale.” I won't point out that Aiden was suspended for riding his motorcycle though the school.

“I don't think I'll be sleeping with him anytime soon,” I say sadly. Chris said Derek wasn't allowed in the apartment hence our picnic on the roof late night.

Lydia puts the conciliar on fading the bruise “This should work can you do it yourself?”

“I think so I'll just need to get make-up this afternoon.”

“I already got enough to last till Christmas.”

Of course she did “I'll pay your back.”

She smile putting just a little powder on the bruise “No need.” Looking at my skin I see its not the same shade but if I wear the right shirt I should be fine.

“Your a genius,” I say looking at my neck.

She smiles “I do what I can.”

Alison ask “What now?”

“I'm going to take a shower then I have homework you know we are still in high school.”

_-_-_

The rest of Sunday pass with all doing homework and talking about the man in our lives. It was fun, I had never girlfriends that I could talk too. Mostly it was Gina but talking about her with people who knew it was nice. But, nothing could prepare me for Monday.

I waited for her at her locker I knew Mom would look for me “Moon.”

We hug “Oh, Sunny.” I inhale the scent of my sister the lotion she used and the shampoo that she washed her with. Even the heavy perfume scent of our house is alive on her skin.

“You look good,” she said smiling a sad smile.

“How things on the home front?”

“Not good. She won't even talk about you but she does want to talk with you.”

That was never good “When?”

“She'll pick us up after school.”

“Thank, Sunny.” I give her a quick hug and rush to my class.

Siting at the lunch table where the rest of the pack sits I need to talk to them I'll though my class's I have the sinking feeling that I won't be allowed to return to my house.

Ethan sits beside me Danny sits on the other side of Ethan “You are worried about something.”

“My Mom wants to talk to me after school.”

“Isn't that good?” Alison asked sitting down across from me.

“No,” I say “Usually she calls me and ask if I'm going to be home that night.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked for Scott who was just staring at the table. Derek did that when he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk with without having that murderous tone to it.

I start to hyperventilate “She gonna tell me that I can't come back.”

Ethan puts his hand on my trembling hands but its Alison “You'll be fine you can stay with me.”

“I know I could but what about my sister I don't want her to be alone.” I knew that I could stay with Derek and Alison was a good person I had doubts about her but now that I had spent the weekend with her I knew she was a person. Who had done bad things we'll done that.

“What about telling my Dad?”

“Why Gina is her fav-” It hits me hard and fast like Peter only stronger Gina wouldn't follow life plan Mom had for her.

“What is it?” Aiden asked “You just got very scared.”

Gina wasn't going to be a favorite for much longer “She'll freak out.”

“Your Mom?”

I nod “Gina, she gay and Mom doesn't know and she will I don't know what she'll do.” Looking at Ethan “I mean she has Gina whole life planed out it ends with her marring a doctor, a very rich, very male doctor.”

“She won't be safe,” Stiles or maybe Isaac said it only because I couldn't. I had spent most of my life trying to keep her safe and now just because of who she is it could all come crashing down.

“Look, we need to keep this between us till I can talk with my sister. Stile you can't tell your Dad about any this yet.”

“Fine.”

“Scott.”

He nods “I'll keep an eye on your sister.”

I smile “Thanks.”

Its Lydia who asked the question “Does anyone remember when life was simple.”

“Two and a half mouths ago before I knew about all this.” Danny said.

I snicker “Yeah, it was almost two months ago when all I had to do check my blood sugar.”

“Seven months ago when all I had to worry about my Dad,” Isaac said.

“Or how to hide a hickey,” Lydia offered.

“One year and then some for us,” Stiles said.

“Was there ever a time you two weren't getting in trouble together?”

Scott nods “Yeah I was four.”

“What about you two.”

Ethan smiles “We were born into this but this place is that special a kind messed-up.” 


	13. Out For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Gina?”  
> “I want her to finish the school year here.” I always had this plan “But, after I think she should go to Sacramento with our Grandmother.”  
> He smiles “Right a fresh start.”  
> I nod “Where she can be herself and not what Mom wants her to be.”  
> Leaning in close he said “We could go back to my place.”  
> “I should go back to Agents place,” I say kissing him.  
> “You can't be a grown-up all the time.” He said placing a trial of kiss on my collar bone.

She was pacing that was never a good sign Gina wasn't in the living room she had made herself scarce the minute we got home. But, I was sure she was listening at the top of the stairs just like Derek and possibly Ethan were listening to us from somewhere probably my room.

“First off,” Her voice is cold and deadly. “Who was that boy?”

“Ethan. He's just a friend nothing more.”

“Boys are never just friends.”

A giggle escapes my lips “Mom he's gay?”

“How do you know that?” She spits out her anger needle rising like a soufflé that could at any minute burst.

“Well, he has a boyfriend for one and two I don't like him in that way.”

She's lost this round, which only makes her madder. “Fine then wants this I hear about you and Derek Hale.”

“I don’t know what did you hear?” It’s a legitimate question but she screams anyway.

Then though her teeth she said “That you are sleeping with him.”

“That is true.” There was no sense in lying about that.

“So, you’re not a virgin anymore.” I expect her raving now but she isn't this time she sit in a chair close enough for her long nails to grab me but far enough for me to run. But, she just looks frozen in shock.

“No but I was safe.” That problem won't help but it could my whole goal is stay in this house just a little longer.

“Why?”

“Why Derek?”

“Yes, I'm sure there plenty of boys out there you have your pick.”

I giggle again “I don't want a boy I want a man.” Even as I say it I know that Derek is smiling and Ethan is laughing.

“A man he's ten years older than you,” There's that rage.

“Its seven years,” I say it just a little too sarcastically.

“You are my child and you will not see him again.”

“I'm eighteen Moms I can be with whoever I want.”

She stands “If you want to stay in this house you will not see Derek Hale again.” That was my choice was make and her fate was sealed now I would do I always did take care of Gina.

“Okay,” I stand “I'll be back for the rest of my stuff at the end of the week.

“What stuff?”

“My birth certificate and college papers, rest of my cloths and Gina I won't leave her with you alone.”

“I am her Mother.”

I smile “This is true you did give birth to her but with temper and the stories of I have of the past nine years yeah no court in the would let you keep her. I walk to door “So, I'll work everything out and be back at the end of the week.”

She grads my arm her nails digging into my arm that's when Derek shows up from wherever he was. “Take your hand off of her I will call the police.”

“Fine,” She said knowing what will happen if she tries anything her hand retracts leaving me with welts that will turn into thin scars like something you get from a cat.

“That was good.”

Derek all but carries me away “If this,” He looks at my arm “Is good what is bad?”

“Blood,” I say walking on my own now.

I don't know how it happen maybe it was both of us thinking are own thought that lead us to a park but at this point I was ready to just sit. So, I sit in a swing Derek sits next to me.

“What now?”

“I guess I should talk to Stiles or his Dad.”

“And Gina?”

“I want her to finish the school year here.” I always had this plan “But, after I think she should go to Sacramento with our Grandmother.”

He smiles “Right a fresh start.”

I nod “Where she can be herself and not what Mom wants her to be.”

Leaning in close he said “We could go back to my place.”

“I should go back to Agents place,” I say kissing him.

“You can't be a grown-up all the time.” He said placing a trial of kiss on my collar bone.

_-_-_

“Is that Derek's jacket?” Alison asked sitting her tray down.

“It's Derek scent,” Aiden commented putting two trays down on the table. One day I will thank Peter for giving me these wolves and by thank I mean I will kill him quickly.

I nod smiling “I have no regret is Stiles here?”

“Yeah Stiles.” Stiles said.

Good-bye happy after sex feeling “Good I need to talk to you.”

“About getting your sister out that house.”

“Who told you?”

“Ethan, so I talked to my Dad and he said you should come and make a statement but the biggest thing is where you both are going to live?”

“My Dad said both you and Gina are welcome to stay with us,” Alison volunteers.

I knew she would say that “Gina yeah I would love for her to stay here and finish the rest of the year here. But, after I want her to stay with our Gram.”

Stiles has his deep thinking look on he going through this plan is his head “That could work.”

“So how soon would she be out of the house?”

Stiles shakes his head “I don't know but my Dad will know.”

“Lets go then,”I say standing.

“I'll drive,” Stiles said.

I explained the case starting at the beginning from when I was bit to now to the sheriff who listens with concerned face. “So, I really just need for my sister to be safe because I'm eighteen but she's not and its not safe for her to be with our Mother.”

He rubs his temples “Okay, here's what I can do as a cop I can write a report, send it and pictures of your arms and neck to the Department of Social Services and they can make a surprise home visit within the next three days.”

My mouth hangs open I try to sound even but it doesn't work “Thank you but all my Mom has to do is think I talked to you and she'll leave town with Gina?”

“As a cop that is the only thing I can do but,” He lowers his voice “As a person I would say that if you do have place for your sister then she should be there as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” I pull out my phone. Mom had taken her phone so Ethan gave her his phone Friday night.

“ **Gina?”**

“ **Yeah what's wrong?”** She texted back with lighting speed or maybe she was just as ready as I am.

“ **Nothing,”** She was worried about me and herself. **“Look when you get home I need you to pack a bag a weeks’ worth of cloths and anything else small that you can take without Mom noticing.”**

I can feel her relief and Dread **“It’s happening tonight?”**

“ **Yes, if you still want out then it can happen tonight.”**

“ **Okay then let's do this.”**

“She's in.” I say to Stiles who starts texting the rest of the pack.

Gina sends one final text “ **Don't be scared I want this too. I'm just not brave like you.”**

_-_-_

“I should be there,” I say pacing on the roof of the apartment building with Derek trying in vain to clam me down.

“She'll be looking for you,” Derek said.

“Whats taking so long? They should have been here by now.” I was thinking of using my song.

“Don't even think about it,” He said reading my mind.

“I have this power I should use it this seems like the perfect time.”

He puts his hands on my shoulders “Look there are times to things as a Siren and times to use human methods.”

“I'm just worried.”

“I know,” Derek pulls me into a hug. “I can smell it on you.”

Just then Allison opens the door “I just got a text from Isaac and Scott they're coming.”

Breathing for the first time in I don't know how long I say “Kay' we'll be right there.”

“Your really brave for doing this,” He taking my hand leading me to the unknown.

I'm still holding his hand when my sister slams into me “Thank you.” She said tears in her eyes.

Hugging her back I whisper “Its what sisters do.”

“So,” she looks around “What happens now?”

Steering her to the couch “Well based on today Social Services search the house and then we'll have to talk to them. We can't tell them about me or werewolves but everything else...”

She nods “And will we be split up?”

“No,” I say holding her hand “You'll be staying here and I be here too.”

“But?”

There was always a but “But,after this year I think it would be best if you went to live with Gram.”

“And Mom?” That was hard I really couldn't careless what happens to her but Gina had the ability to see even the tiniest spec of goodness in people.

“I don't know.”


End file.
